


Unexpected

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta/Omega, F/F, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mpreg, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omegaverse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: |ABO|O festival que acontecia em Karasuno carregava muitas tradições. Para Tobio, era uma forma pretensiosa de exibir seu segundo gênero. Para Hinata, era uma cerimônia marcante e especial. Mas, talvez, essa simples comemoração guarde algo realmente inesperado. E, às vezes, do que menos se espera surge exatamente o que se precisa.





	1. Revelação

As ruas estavam tomadas pela agitação, o que era incomum para uma cidade tão pacata quanto Karasuno. Tanta agitação que Tobio achava irritante. De fato, a cidade só entrava nessa polvorosa nesta época. A época do, na opinião do moreno, estúpido Festival. Era a tradição antiga que a cada 3 anos houvesse um festival onde ocorria a Cerimônia de Revelação. Todos os jovens a partir dos 15 anos passavam pelo exame que informaria qual o seu segundo gênero algumas semanas antes e o resultado era anunciado no Festival. Durante muito tempo esta era a maneira que a sociedade tinha de apresentar os possíveis parceiros e o hábito era que as famílias se utilizassem do festival para começar a planejar os casamentos que lhes seriam mais convenientes. Naquela época, o gênero atestado à pessoa determinava todo seu futuro. Entretanto, este pensamento arcaico já havia sido mudado há tempos. Hoje, a tradição se mantinha como uma noite de festa e celebração à descoberta dos jovens sobre seu segundo gênero. E o mais importante, independentemente de qual fosse este, todos tinham a certeza de que seriam tratados com equidade.

Muitos dos jovens, ao passarem pela cerimônia, já tinham uma boa noção de qual seria seu resultado - principalmente aqueles que eram mais velhos, tendo tido que esperar até chegar a época do festival para poderem fazer o exame, mesmo que já tivessem completado a idade mínima há algum tempo. Isto era mais comum entre os ômegas, alguns tendo seus cios chegando mais precocemente do que o normal para a região, evidenciando seu gênero sem a necessidade do teste. Ainda assim, todos eram estimulados a passar pelo ritual e raramente alguém se recusava.

Mas Kageyama Tobio era mesmo raro. E definitivamente queria se recusar.

— Vamos, Tobio. Você já viu como é o festival, viu que é algo bonito e divertido, não tem porquê não participar. - Daichi dizia.

— Eu queria poder só ver meu resultado e acabou.

— Você tem vergonha de que as pessoas saibam seu segundo gênero? Porque,  você sabe, não há razão pra isso, não é como se as pessoas julgassem as outras por isso hoje em dia.

— Eu sei que não. E claro que não tenho vergonha, até porque provavelmente sou Alpha mesmo. Só acho meio exibicionista demais.

— Talvez seja, mas sua mãe está muito animada com os preparativos, não custa nada agradá-la. Além do mais, sei que todo o pessoal do clube vai estar lá também, vai ser como estar em uma festa entre amigos.

Tobio pensou por alguns instantes e logo se viu concordando com o irmão de consideração. Daichi era filho do padrasto de Tobio e era um raríssimo caso de alguém que já sabia qual era seu segundo gênero desde muito cedo. Sua mãe, uma mulher beta, havia tido complicações durante toda a gravidez e não resistiu ao parto. Pelos exames os médicos deduziram que era pelo fato de a criança ter muitos genes Alpha. Quando o pai de Daichi casou-se com a mãe de Tobio o menino tinha 7 anos e já demonstrava diversas características comuns no gênero Alpha, como a força e a inteligência, reforçando ainda mais o que havia sido especulado anos antes. E mesmo já tendo praticamente certeza do resultado, Daichi ainda participaria do festival.

Tobio estava confiante que seria atestado alpha também. Apesar de não ser tão inteligente e não ter tanta força e energia assim, seu corpo sendo mais esguio em comparação com alguns colegas da mesma idade, era bastante alto e bem-sucedido naquilo a que se dedicava - o vôlei, principalmente. Mas não podia ter certeza absoluta ainda. Não sabia quais eram suas probabilidades, já que sabia apenas que sua mãe era ômega, mas ela jamais tinha lhe falado sobre a outra pessoa em questão. A única coisa que ela garantia é que não havia tido nada de errado ou traumático na concepção de Tobio e, portanto, ele sempre havia sido muito amado, desde o primeiro momento. A verdade é que parte de si se preocupava sim com qual seria o resultado do exame, mas nem para Daichi ousaria admitir.

Tentava não ficar pensando muito no bendito Festival que aconteceria dali a dois dias, mas isso era impossível, não só por toda a comoção na cidade mas porque não havia outro assunto aonde estivesse. A maioria das aulas estava tendo o Festival como temática de fundo; nos corredores as pessoas faziam apostas sobre os gêneros uns dos outros; até no clube de vôlei o assunto vinha à tona com certa frequência. Kageyama havia decidido participar do festival mas ele nem tinha chegado e já estava cansado dele.

 

…

As ruas estavam tomadas pela agitação, o que era incomum para uma cidade tão pacata quanto Karasuno. Tanta agitação que Shouyou se via contagiado. Adorava ver as pessoas, as cores, tudo mais vibrante na época do Festival. Sempre havia sido fascinado pelo evento, desde criança, e agora finalmente tinha chegado sua vez de participar. Pouco importava que gênero teria, não era isso que o definia. Sua ansiedade era por toda a cerimônia em si.

Quando fez seu teste a examinadora disse que havia sido um dos únicos a não querer saber se tinha alguma maneira de saber o resultado antes da noite marcada para a revelação. “GWUAAA e estragar a emoção do momento? Nunca!”, foi o que respondeu, arrancando uma risada da simpática senhora.

Embora não estivesse tão preocupado consigo mesmo, via as pessoas comentando pelos corredores da escola sobre quais deveriam ser seus gêneros e de seus amigos e se via tentando adivinhar os daqueles ao seu redor. Já tinha observado e especulado sobre todos os colegas do clube de vôlei. “Suga-san deve ser ômega, ele é muito cuidadoso… Daichi-san todo mundo já sabe que é alpha… Asahi-san é um mistério, tem porte de alpha e jeito de ômega, eu não faço ideia… Noya-san também é difícil, é pequeno como eu, mas não sei se seria ômega… Tanaka-san e Ennoshita-san acho que são betas… Talvez Tsukishima também… Acho que Yamaguchi pode ser ômega… Yachi-chan também… Shimizu-san é outra que não sei bem, ela é tão calada… E claro, o Bakageyama deve ser alpha.”

Mesmo que não pensasse tanto no assunto Hinata desconfiava que devia ser ômega. Embora homens ômegas não fossem tão comuns na sociedade em geral, em Karasuno não seria nenhum acontecimento extraordinário. Achava isso não só por não ter grande estatura, embora tivesse uma constituição corporal bem forte e bastante energia, mas também porque seu avô era um ômega, o que aumentava suas chances, mesmo que ambos seus pais fossem betas. Sabia que uma pequena parcela da população ainda virava a cara para ômegas no geral e que, provavelmente, teria que aturar uma ou duas piadinhas sem-graça se fosse mesmo o caso. Mas também sabia que, na prática, nada mudaria, a não ser os cuidados na época de cio; “com os quais provavelmente não terei que me preocupar por algum tempo, já que o comum é só se manifestar após o amadurecimento total do corpo, já por volta dos 18 anos, para a maioria das pessoas…”.

Fato era que não tirava o evento da cabeça, impactado por todo o clima que ele trazia. O Festival ainda nem havia chegado e Hinata já estava imensamente feliz em ser parte disso.

 

…

 

Quando enfim a noite da revelação chegou, na primeira sexta-feira do Outono, a estação do início do ciclo de renovação segundo os costumes locais, Tobio recebeu sua mãe em seu quarto, trazendo as vestes tradicionais da cerimônia feitas por ela mesma. A mulher tinha os olhos azuis marejados enquanto vestia o filho e Tobio tentava controlar a expressão entediada para não magoá-la. Ao fim, quando Tobio já estava pronto, sua mãe lhe segurou a mão com firmeza e carinho ao dizer:

— Tobio, quero reforçar que não importa o resultado de hoje, nada precisa mudar na sua vida ou nos seus planos, ok?!

— Eu sei, mãe.

Assim, com um abraço apertado e um elogio sincero, a mãe de Kageyama deixou o quarto. Alguns minutos depois Tobio desceu as escadas e encontrou a família à sua espera na sala de estar. Daichi usava uma roupa semelhante à sua e tinha um sorriso encorajador nos lábios. Tobio saiu pela porta de casa com a sensação de que quando voltasse algo estaria bem diferente.

 

Ao chegar na praça da cidade nem mesmo Kageyama poderia deixar de admitir que o lugar estava lindo. Luzes e flores espalhadas pelo local, pessoas em seus melhores trajes e com sorrisos no rosto, cheiro de comida especial sendo preparada. Era uma atmosfera de comemoração e parecia impossível não se contagiar por ela. Jantou com sua família em um dos restaurantes ricamente decorados, apreciando o seu prato favorito preparado com ainda mais sabor pela ocasião. Durante a refeição foi a vez de seu padrasto assegurar que o resultado não mudaria nada, ao que Tobio e Daichi concordaram verdadeiramente.

Enfim chegou o momento para que os jovens em idade de revelação fossem até a área cerimonial. O ritual não era complexo. Todos aqueles que participariam do ritual naquele ano deveriam se direcionar até o monumento da cidade, um obelisco adornado com corvos, que ficava bem no centro da praça, numa superfície um pouco mais alta do que o restante do local, de modo que todos tivessem ampla visão. Ao subirem até lá todos recebiam em suas mãos uma pequena caixa, dentro da qual estaria o resultado do exame; porém, ninguém poderia abrir sua caixa, as chaves ficando com o cerimonialista escolhido pela cidade.

O cerimonialista então se dirigiria a cada um dos jovens, abrindo a caixa e deixando que ele mesmo visse o resultado antes de, com a ajuda de algum assistente, lhe entregar o símbolo que representaria seu segundo gênero. Em épocas passadas as pessoas eram separadas de acordo com o resultado, tendo espaços reservados para cada um dos três gêneros. Entretanto, com o passar dos anos e com a noção de que as diferenças não necessariamente precisavam evidenciar uma hierarquia rígida ganhando força, isto foi abolido. Assim, cada um recebia o símbolo correspondente e se posicionava à frente do obelisco, todos misturados, identificados apenas pelas coroas que recebiam na cabeça: flores coloridas para os ômegas, folhas verdes para os betas, um trançado de caules para os alphas - as três partes  complementares de uma obra da natureza, assim como os três gêneros eram partes complementares da sociedade.

Ao se aproximar do monumento Tobio viu vários de seus colegas, inclusive aqueles com quem convivia no clube de vôlei. Logo estavam todos juntos, conversando sobre o que tinham feito no festival antes de receberem suas caixas. Hinata e Nishinoya eram os que estavam mais animados, não paravam de falar um segundo. Tobio rolava os olhos da empolgação dos dois, mas a verdade é que sentia um pouco de inveja da energia que ambos irradiavam. Hinata principalmente com seu jeito sempre expansivo demais. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas capazes de se infiltrar sob a pele de Tobio, deixando-o irritado com uma facilidade enorme, embora fosse um parceiro incrível em quadra. Os dois eram chamados de dupla esquisita e não só pelas jogadas em quadra, mas por estarem sempre juntos, embora brigassem mais do que tudo.

Kageyama só percebeu que encarava o ruivo, perdido em pensamentos, quando uma moça baixa lhe encobriu a visão, entregando a caixa em suas mãos. Tobio segurou o objeto com força suficiente para deixar os nós de seus dedos brancos, mas não demonstrou mais nenhuma reação. Percebeu que Hinata fizera menção de se aproximar, mas foi interrompido por Yachi. Tobio apertou a caixa com ainda mais força.

Logo a cerimônia teve início e, após o discurso padrão, o cerimonialista começou a citar os nomes dos jovens a serem revelados, na ordem em que tinham comparecido para realizar o exame. Kageyama viu Shimizu, a gerente do clube, ser revelada alpha, assim como Tanaka. Tsukishima, Asahi, Ennoshita e Nishinoya foram revelados betas. Yachi, Suga e Yamaguchi, ômegas. Imediatamente antes de Tobio, Daichi havia sido revelado alpha, como era o esperado. Quando seu nome foi dito no microfone e o cerimonialista abriu sua caixa, Tobio olhava fixamente para a bandeja com os três tipos de coroas que a moça que lhe entregara a caixa mais cedo segurava. Não sabia o que sentir quando seu resultado foi pronunciado e viu a coroa que seria encaixada sobre seus cabelos ser erguida lentamente pelo cerimonialista: flores amarelas, vermelhas e rosadas a adornavam. Ômega.

 

…

 

Shouyou estava radiante no momento em que pegou sua caixa em mãos. Se sentia tão importante ali em cima daquele monumento, finalmente tendo seu lugar na cerimônia que sempre admirou. Conversava animadamente com os colegas, mas ora ou outra seu olhar recaía sobre certo moreno de olhos azuis. Kageyama parecia nervoso e isto parecia fora de lugar. Hinata tinha adquirido o hábito de observar o outro. Por conta do time, é claro, afinal, formava uma dupla poderosa com o levantador quando estavam em quadra juntos. E também eram amigos, certo? Ao menos estavam sempre juntos e mesmo que Kageyama fosse um bruto na maior parte do tempo, partilhavam muito tempo juntos. Nesses meses tinha aprendido que, apesar de parecer sério demais, Kageyama era bem transparente em demonstrar seus sentimentos, nos menores gestos, visíveis para quem estivesse atento o suficiente. Na maioria das vezes, ele exalava confiança em si mesmo. Mas não hoje. Shouyou podia perceber ele olhar ao redor muitas vezes, sua atenção dispersa da conversa que acontecia em sua volta, suas mãos apertando a caixa com força demais. Mas não entendia o porquê de tamanho nervosismo. Ia se aproximar para conversar com o moreno quando Yachi chamou sua atenção. Viu quando a expressão já séria de Kageyama se fechou ainda mais. Antes que conseguisse finalizar o assunto com a loira, foi anunciado o início da cerimônia.

Conforme as revelações foram sendo feitas, Hinata percebeu que tinha acertado vários de seus palpites. Ficou um pouco surpreso por Shimizu ser alpha, mas pensando bem até que fazia sentido. Até que chegou a vez de Kageyama. “A coroa trançada vai ficar bem nele”, Hinata ainda pensou, antes que o resultado fosse anunciado. E ficou literalmente chocado ao ouvir a palavra “Ômega” e ver a coroa de flores ser posta sobre a cabeça de um Kageyama visivelmente atordoado.

Não pôde tirar os olhos dele, que foi para a frente do obelisco num movimento automático, tendo sido recebido por Suga e Daichi, que pareciam lhe falar algo que ele não estava ouvindo. “Kageyama...ômega?”. De tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e em observar o outro, Hinata só reparou que tinha chegado sua vez ao ver o cerimonialista parado à sua frente. Finalmente tinha chegado o seu momento no ritual e Hinata não podia estar menos interessado no resultado. Se antes não se importava muito, agora sequer pensava no que estaria escrito dentro da caixa, ainda observando Kageyama mais a frente, encarando o resultado em suas mãos com olhos confusos. A expressão do moreno despertava uma inquietação em Hinata, uma vontade súbita de estar ao seu lado.

O cerimonialista perguntou baixo, fora do microfone:

— Ei, você está bem Hinata-san?

— Hum? Ah, sim, estou.

— Ótimo, eu vou abrir agora sim?

— Claro.

Só então Hinata voltou sua atenção para a caixa em suas mãos, que foi aberta com cuidado. A voz do cerimonialista ecoou mais uma vez no microfone com um resultado abalador de estruturas. “Alpha”. E Hinata não pôde acreditar ao sentir a coroa trançada em sua cabeça. E sentiu seu interior revirar ao ver o olhar alarmado de Kageyama sobre si.


	2. Florescimento

Tudo o que aconteceu após o resultado parecia um borrão para Kageyama. Seguiu em piloto automático. Ouvia Daichi dizer algo a si, assim como Suga, quando se aproximou deles. Não absorveu nada do discurso de encerramento. Ao fim da cerimônia, sua mãe e padrasto os encontraram na praça e, apesar de ter respondido a tudo o que diziam, Tobio sequer se lembrava o que foi falado. Sua mente não estava processando nada até entrar em seu quarto e se olhar no espelho. As flores da coroa se destacando sobre seus fios negros. A realidade enfim se destacando dentro de si. Era um ômega.

Não estava com vergonha. Nem era medo, exatamente, o que sentia. Era só muito… estranho. Nunca tinha parado para pensar nessa possibilidade. Jamais se preparara para isso. Sabia que os homens ômegas eram aqueles que experenciavam mais mudanças. Teria que se esforçar mais para controlar seu cheiro - e sendo atleta, precisaria dedicar ainda mais atenção a isso. Quando o momento chegasse teria que se preocupar com os supressores e anticoncepcionais. E os cios. Céus, Kageyama jamais imaginara passar pelos cios. Claro que sabia que alphas tinham seus próprios instintos para lidar, mas ser um ômega significaria passar pelos calores e desejos a cada três meses. Desejos que só seriam saciados de uma forma muito específica, sobre a qual Tobio não tinha pensado até o momento. Mesmo estando sozinho sentiu a vergonha subir em forma de calor em suas bochechas.

Retirou a coroa de flores e a deixou sobre a cama enquanto ia tomar um banho. Passou vários minutos que pareceram horas embaixo d’água olhando para si mesmo. Nada havia mudado em si e mesmo assim tudo estava diferente. Dormiu encarando a coroa a seu lado e sonhou com as flores à sua volta.

Durante o fim de semana sua mãe lhe chamou para conversar. Contou que seu pai era um beta, um amor de verão de quem nunca tinha falado antes pelo constrangimento de ter sido inconsequente. Tobio não ligou realmente. Mesmo que seu pai fosse alpha, se ser ômega era seu destino nada mudaria isso. Também não julgava sua mãe e ouviu constrangido os conselhos que ela lhe deu para evitar que engravidasse sem planejamento.

Conforme os dias passavam Tobio se olhava no espelho com mais frequência do que nunca. Sabia que era irracional, não era como se seu segundo gênero fosse ficar estampado em sua testa ou algo assim. Mas não conseguia evitar. Também olhara diversas vezes para a coroa, cujas flores começavam a murchar. Eram belas. Tobio sabia que eram para representar a extraordinária beleza que ômegas costumavam ter. Foi inevitável se perguntar se poderia ser considerado alguém bonito.

Quando a segunda-feira chegou Tobio sentiu- se nervoso novamente com o retorno às aulas. Será que haveriam comentários? Sabia que a maioria achava que ele seria alpha, talvez beta. Estariam surpresos? Claro. Teriam coragem de demonstrar isso? Tobio não sabia. Não gostava de ter muitas atenções voltadas a si quando estava fora da quadra.

    Não era seu costume mas dessa vez resolveu chegar na escola em cima da hora. Queria evitar perguntas e conversas logo no início do dia. E só quando se aproximava dos portões e viu a figura ruiva encostada no muro é que se lembrou que não era o único a estar numa situação inesperada.

…

Shouyou estava atordoado quando a cerimônia acabou. Queria ter se aproximado de Tobio, tudo em si pedia por isso. Mas Daichi e Suga estavam por perto e Shouyou não queria atrapalhar. E tinha medo. O olhar que Kageyama lhe direcionou tinha lhe deixado nervoso. O que ele estaria pensando?

Mas a verdade é que, tão logo encontrou seus pais na praça, Shouyou tirou o moreno da mente. Estava confuso. Como poderia ser alpha, sendo seus pais betas? Não fazia sentido. Foi então que sua mãe lhe explicou que sua parte na família costumava ter os genes alpha muito fortes, principalmente entre os homens. E que, por mais que fosse improvável, não era impossível que Shouyou tivesse um gene recessivo que se sobrepôs aos outros. O ruivo não sabia se tinha entendido a explicação, mas ficava a cada minuto mais consciente do fato ser um alpha.

Para as pessoas ao redor a surpresa devia parecer algo bom, algo a ser comemorado. Para Shouyou era um pouco assustador. Simplesmente nunca tinha flertado com essa possibilidade. Já havia pesquisado sobre betas e ômegas mas pouco se informara sobre o que significava ser um alpha. Mas sabia que, apesar de a sociedade já não esteriotipar as pessoas por seu segundo gênero tanto quanto antigamente, ainda havia uma certa expectativa posta sobre os alphas. Expectativa de que fossem inteligentes, fortes, bem sucedidos, líderes. Shouyou nunca tinha cogitado isso até então.

Se perguntava como seria. Será que quando seus instintos se manifestassem se tornaria territorialista? Teria um instinto protetor? Também se perguntava sobre a presença. Não que fosse alguém discreto mas a ideia de ter uma vibração, para além do cheiro, que o identificaria para quem se aproximasse era um tanto esquisita. A possibilidade de fazer alguma vontade sua valer com isso ainda mais.

Tinha medo que seus instintos manifestassem um lado agressivo de si. Era comum, certo? Que Alphas fossem mais violentos, menos pacientes, mais explosivos. Apesar de ter muita energia nunca fora alguém de pavio curto. E não gostaria de ser.

Foi impossível não pensar em ainda mais detalhes. Como seria ao ser afetado por cios? E se fizesse alguma besteira por não saber controlar os próprios instintos? Jamais se perdoaria. Não queria nem pensar nisso, então mudou o rumo de suas divagações. Teria um parceiro ou parceira? Marcaria ele ou ela? Sabia que era uma grande responsabilidade quando um alpha marcava alguém. Teria coragem para tal um dia?

    No fim de semana se distraiu com Natsu mas na hora de dormir se via encarando a coroa trançada que tinha guardado na gaveta da cômoda. Sentia a aspereza do objeto e se perguntava se teria a firmeza e estabilidade que o caule representava.

Quando chegou o dia de voltar à escola, lembrou-se de Kageyama. Se para si estava sendo confuso, imagina para o ômega. Kageyama ômega. Nunca tinha imaginado isso. Será que a descoberta dos segundos gêneros mudaria algo na dinâmica que tinham? Desejava que não. Foi pensando nisso que resolveu chegar mais cedo do que de costume no colégio para conversar com o moreno. Conforme o tempo passava e Kageyama não chegava, Shouyou foi ficando nervoso. Ele não iria a aula? Teria acontecido alguma coisa? A preocupação o deixava inquieto e estava disposto a sequer entrar na escola e ir atrás do outro quando o viu surgir na esquina.

— Kageyama! Por que demorou tanto? Você sempre chega antes!

— E o que você tem a ver com isso, Hinata?

— Esqueceu de trocar a ferradura, cavalo? Credo. Eu estava preocupado.

Shouyou viu Kageyama virar o rosto deixando escapar um resmungo antes de responder.

— Não houve nada. Vem, vamos entrar que já está na hora.

Hinata queria conversar mas realmente não tinham mais tempo, então acompanhou o outro escola adentro. Não teria como conversarem na aula, então Shouyou esperou pelo intervalo. Mas Kageyama sumiu pouco antes do sino tocar e só apareceu de novo na volta para as aulas. “Tudo bem, tem o treino” o ruivo pensou. Mas a cada momento que tentava falar nos momentos de descanso o outro puxava um assunto aleatório primeiro, ou se afastava. “Na hora de ir embora ele não me escapa” o ruivo pensou. Mas Kageyama escapou. Saiu assim que o treino terminou; Hinata teria ido atrás, mas era seu dia de arrumar a quadra.

A situação se repetiu nos outros dois dias. Hinata já estava frustrado. Por que Tobio estava fugindo? Na quinta-feira não aguentou e pediu pra trocar de turno com Yamaguchi na arrumação da quadra, o que lhe daria alguns minutos a sós com Kageyama.

Quando o momento chegou Kageyama ainda tentou dar uma desculpa. Mas Daichi, percebendo a exasperação de Hinata, não a aceitou. Quando todo o time já tinha ido para o vestiário Kageyama logo começou a juntar as bolas. Hinata permaneceu parado no meio da quadra.

— Oe, Hinata boke, vai ficar aí parado?

— Aaah, agora tá falando comigo? Qual o seu problema, Kageyama?

— Eu falo com você o dia inteiro, Hinata. E problema nenhum.

— Fala mas ao mesmo tempo não fala nada. Pensa que eu não percebi você fugindo?

Kageyama jogou as bolas que tinha nos braços dentro do cesto e marchou para o meio da quadra, parando bem em frente à Shouyou com uma expressão ainda mais séria que o normal.

— O que você quer?

Hinata engoliu em seco. “Definitivamente ele consegue ser intimidante quando quer”.

— Eu só quero falar sobre… você sabe…

— Sim, eu sei. - Tobio interrompeu. - Você quer falar como eu não tenho porquê me preocupar, que ser ômega não vai mudar nada, que eu não devo ter vergonha ou algo assim. Deixa eu facilitar as coisas: eu não tenho vergonha, mas também não aguento mais as pessoas dizendo que nada vai mudar porque vai, vai mudar muita coisa sim! Então não tô nem aí se você está comemorando a surpresa de ser alpha, mas eu ainda não consegui digerir muito bem a minha nova realidade, ok?! Eu só preciso de um tempo!

 

Kageyama parecia exasperado, as mãos fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo. Conforme as palavras começavam a fazer sentido na mente de Hinata a exasperação também se instalava no ruivo.

— Gwaaa Kageyama! Eu não ia falar nada disso, seu idiota!

— Não?!

— Não! Eu só queria… É… Queria te perguntar o que você sabe de ser alpha.

A voz de Hinata foi baixando o volume e Kageyama mudou a expressão da irritação para confusão. Shouyou então continuou:

— Eu não tô comemorando nada, tá legal? Na verdade eu tô é assustado! Eu nunca imaginei isso, eu sequer convivo com muitos alphas de perto. Eu tô confuso a beça!

Se fosse alguns meses atrás HInata jamais se mostraria confuso ou fraco para Kageyama. Mas nesse momento ele parecia ser a pessoa que mais o entenderia. Percebeu que a decisão de se abrir assim tinha sido acertada quando Tobio suavizou a expressão e se sentou no chão da quadra, convidando Hinata a fazer o mesmo.

…

Kageyama precisou de uns segundos a mais para entender o que Hinata estava dizendo. Então ele estava inseguro por ser um alpha? Isso era quase tão chocante quanto Kageyama ter se descoberto ômega. Quase. Mas estava visível na face do ruivo e na maneira como ele falava que era esse o caso. Então Tobio se sentou porque, pelo jeito, a conversa ia demorar.

— Hinata. Você sabe que está parecendo um doido, né?! Praticamente todo mundo quer ser alpha, homens principalmente. E você reclamando?

— Eu não tô reclamando! - o ruivo fez um bico exagerado. - Mas eu não me preparei pra isso. Primeiro porque eu nem sabia que era possível, já que meus pais são betas. Então eu achei que seria beta ou ômega. Como ser beta é mais tranquilo e mais comum eu pesquisei sobre ser ômega, eu estava preparado pra isso. Mas não pra ser alpha.

— Mas o que tem pra se preparar? Não é como se você ter que se preocupar em não engravidar, ou com seu cio ou…

— Mas e minhas reações? E se eu mudar? Se ficar mais bravo? E as expectativas que, querendo ou não, ainda se tem sobre quem é alpha?

— Eu ainda não tô entendendo. O que te assusta tanto? Não é como se você fosse virar outra pessoa.

— Mas… tenho medo.

— De que?

Hinata parecia constrangido.

— É que… Bom, você sabe… E se… ah, quer dizer…

— Desembucha, idiota!

— E se eu fizer besteira? Se não souber me controlar perto de algum ômega no cio ou algo assim?

Então Kageyama  entendeu. Era um medo legítimo, afinal.

— Você não faria nada errado, Hinata.

— Como eu vou saber?

— Você… vai aprender. Tem técnicas, sabe? Que se sobrepõem ao instinto.

— É esse meu medo, Kageyama. Acho que nem preciso dizer que sou alguém mais movido a instintos que a técnicas.

    Kageyama viu a testa de Hinata se vincar em preocupação e sentiu uma súbita vontade de confortá-lo ou acalmá-lo de alguma forma. Chegou a levantar a mão para tocar no ruivo, mas no meio do caminho desistiu e coçou a própria nuca ao dizer.

— Mas, sabe, isso não é muito comum. Que ômegas se exponham quando estão no cio, eu digo. É burrice se preocupar com possibilidades remotas. Eu, por outro lado, vou ter que lidar com as dores do cio de três em três meses e não tem nada que possa fazer contra isso.

— Mas é claro que tem, Kageyama!

— Se você for falar sobre supressores eu posso não saber muita coisa mas sei que eles prejudicam o desempenho de atletas.

— Esses eram os antigos! Já existem vários que diminuem o desconforto do cio sem esses efeitos colaterais!

— Sério?

 Conforme falavam sentados no chão da quadra e o sol baixava do lado de fora, percebiam inconscientemente o quanto poderiam ajudar um ao outro. Até nisso pareciam formar uma bela dupla, afinal. O que veio a seguir, foi apenas natural. Os dois já eram próximos antes, mas passaram a ficar mais grudados que nunca.

 Para muitas dúvidas sobre ser alpha que Hinata tinha, Kageyama dava uma boa resposta. Para as inseguranças sobre ser ômega de Tobio, Shouyou sempre sabia o que dizer. Certo dia conversavam sobre marcas de parceiros e Kageyama explicava que não, não era obrigatório.

— Hinata boke. Minha mãe é casada há 10 anos com o pai do Daichi e não tem marca. É uma decisão pessoal.

— Mas dizem que é algo intenso. Ao mesmo tempo que acho que gostaria de ter esse nível de conexão com alguém, dá um medo danado só de pensar.

— Alpha medroso. - Tobio caçoou, com a mão em frente à boca, recebendo um soco mais forte do que esperava em seu braço. Mas não ia reclamar, então apenas continuou o assunto. - Mas pra que pensar nisso agora? Temos dezesseis anos, não é como se você marcar alguém tão cedo.

— Temos uma ova. Eu tenho dezesseis anos. Você ainda fazer, Babyama.

Kageyama rolou os olhos.

— Falta só um mês!

    Pensar em seu aniversário fez Tobio rir um pouco pela ironia. Tinha nascido no dia em que era comemorado o solstício de inverno, o dia que marcava o início da estação e trazia a noite mais longa do ano. E, segundo as tradições locais, o dia de apreciação aos alphas.

Hinata percebeu que Tobio tinha se distraído e o puxou pela mão para voltarem para a sala de aula. Só quando precisaram ir cada um até sua carteira é que separaram o toque. Kageyama viu o olhar zombeteiro de Tsukishima direcionado a si um momento antes de largar a mão de Hinata. Como se precisasse do loiro antipático para tomar consciência de que esses toques displicentes estavam cada dia mais comuns entre si e o ruivo.

   Não sabia dizer exatamente quando passou a sempre esperar ter Hinata em seu campo de visão; mas tinha plena consciência de que essa nova intimidade tinha ganhado força após a conversa na quadra no mês anterior. Porém, por mais que aquela conversa e a aproximação cada vez maior tenha sido por causa de seus segundos gêneros, Tobio sabia que os sentimentos que floresciam em si cada vez que via o sorriso leve de Hinata se abrir para si, como acontecia neste exato momento, nada tinham a ver com detalhes como genes alphas ou ômegas.


	3. Certeza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Céus, eu demorei horrooores!
> 
> Por favor, tenham paciência comigo nessa história, eu ando bem insegura escrevendo ela, por isso a demora. Mas, enfim, aqui estamos. Espero que gostem!

Hinata esperava do lado de fora do ginásio. Era início de Dezembro e o tempo já estava bem mais frio. Mas era o dia de Kageyama ajudar a limpar a quadra e, por algum motivo, o ruivo não queria deixar que ele fosse sozinho para casa. Afinal, se fossem na bicicleta de Shouyou, o moreno chegaria bem mais rápido e aquecido do que se fosse a pé em tal friagem. Uma preocupação legítima em relação a um amigo especial, certo?

O ruivo enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e riu sem muito humor. A quem queria enganar? Certamente não havia mais sentido em tentar fazer isso consigo mesmo. Já fazia semanas que sabia que Kageyama tinha se tornado mais que um amigo para si. Na verdade, se pensasse direito, veria que há muito tempo o observava mais do que seria normal se seus sentimentos se resumissem a amizade. As vozes se aproximando da porta do ginásio lhe distraíram dos pensamentos. Viu Kageyama se aproximar fechando o agasalho.

— Boke! O que está fazendo aqui nesse frio?

— Te esperando!

— Mas por que na friagem, seu idiota? Quer ficar doente?

— Para de reclamar, Bakageyama! Vamos logo.

Os dois se despediram de Asahi e Nishinoya, os últimos membros do clube no ginásio, e seguiram em direção à bicicleta de Hinata. Como faziam sempre que queriam chegar mais rápido, Kageyama assumiu os pedais e o ruivo se colocou de pé no suporte traseiro. A casa de Kageyama ficava bem mais próxima da escola do que a de Hinata, que ainda pedalaria por mais de 10 minutos após o levantador ter chego a seu destino. As mãos de Hinata se apoiavam nos ombros de Kageyama. Após alguns metros de pedalada Shouyou já se via apertando suavemente os músculos sob suas palmas. A essa altura Kageyama não se sobressaltava mais. Na verdade, ele chegou a suspirar ao sentir a pressão que as mãos pequenas, porém firmes, faziam em seus ombros cansados.

Quando estavam na metade do caminho até a casa do moreno pingos grossos começaram a cair em suas cabeças. Kageyama acelerou o passo, mas foi em vão. Logo a chuva caía pesada, deixando-os com ainda mais frio. A chuva parecia aumentar a cada segundo, assim como o vento. Hinata baixou a cabeça para proteger os olhos da água e tudo em que sua mente pensava - e, claro, a boca gritava, sem filtro como sempre - era “Corre Kageyama, corre!”.

Quando entraram correndo na casa do moreno encontraram Daichi na cozinha.

— Ainda bem que chegaram! Caramba, a chuva já está forte assim? Vocês estão encharcados! Fiquem aí, vou buscar umas toalhas.

Quando voltou, Daichi tinha as toalhas numa mão e com a outra segurava o telefone ao ouvido:

— Ah, entendi. Você poderia vir pra cá. Ah, tem razão. Eu vou até aí então. Não, tudo bem. Chego em cinco minutos.

O mais velho desligou e entregou as toalhas para os outros dois. Hinata falou enquanto secava os cabelos:

— Espero que passe logo...

— Ih, Hinata, desiste. - Daichi respondeu. - Já passou na televisão, é uma tempestade que eles achavam que demoraria mais uns dias para chegar até Karasuno mas obviamente se antecipou. A tendência é piorar. Inclusive, um minuto antes de vocês chegarem veio o alerta de que as pessoas devem evitar ao máximo circular nas ruas, até porque pode ser necessário desligar os sistemas de luz e comunicação por segurança. Suga acabou de ligar e disse que o pai dele vai ficar no escritório. Eu vou pra lá ficar com ele. Sua mãe deve estar chegando, Tobio. Hinata, aproveite que as redes ainda estão funcionando e avise a seus pais que está seguro e fique por aqui mesmo.

— Não seria melhor o Suga vir pra cá?

— Ele não quer deixar o Hachi sozinho. Eu vou indo. Tobio, deixe o Hinata à vontade. Se cuidem.

Daichi saiu e Hinata olhou para Kageyama, que começava a retirar os tênis e meias molhados.

— O Suga mora aqui perto?

— Aham, no prédio do outro lado da rua.

— E quem é Hachi?

— O cachorro dele.

— Ah sim.

Kageyama tirou o agasalho e a camisa molhados e Hinata teve que se forçar a desviar o olhar. Estava ciente de que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se controlar em momentos como esse, que antes eram tão naturais mas nos últimos meses lhe deixavam com uma sensação diferente.

— Kageyama, eu acho que vou tentar ir embora antes que o tempo piore.

— Quê? Claro que não! Você não ouviu nada do que o Daichi falou, idiota? Todo mundo tem que ficar onde está! De bicicleta ainda por cima! De jeito nenhum que você vai sair daqui nessa situação.

— Mas eu não quero incomodar e…

 _Não sei se é uma boa ideia ficar aqui na sua casa sozinho com você._ Hinata pensou, mas não completou a fala.

— Você tá me incomodando agora falando uma merda dessas! E tira logo essa roupa!

Hinata arregalou os olhos com a exigência de Kageyama e, percebendo o que tinha dito, o moreno desviou o olhar.

— Quero dizer, é melhor tirar as roupas molhadas, pra não ficar doente, você já estava na friagem me esperando… Não que eu não tenha gostado de você ter me esperado. Digo, se não fosse isso eu ainda estaria no caminho. Não que esse seja o único motivo também. Ah, dane-se, faz o  que quiser!

Kageyama marchou para dentro da casa deixando para trás um Hinata confuso pelo diálogo sem sentido e feliz pela preocupação de Kageyama consigo. Por mais que tentasse não ver coisa demais, HInata não podia deixar de notar que Tobio não recusava seus toques, estava sempre próximo de si e sempre parecia se preocupar - à sua maneira. Até mesmo quando era grosso com Hinata, nunca era pura e simplesmente por maldade. Como havia ocorrido mais cedo, quando Hinata errou dois saques seguidos no treino e Kageyama gritou que ele se concentrasse pois sabia que ele podia fazer melhor. A intenção era sempre boa, mas o moreno era um verdadeiro desastre em expressar. Por sorte Hinata, de tanto reparar em Kageyama, havia se tornado uma espécie de especialista e conseguia entender e isso apenas alimentava ainda mais os sentimentos que cresciam dentro de si. Enquanto pensava, o ruivo olhou para o lado de fora mais uma vez e viu que o vento estava ainda mais forte. Vendo que não daria mesmo para ir pra casa, seguiu Kageyama para dentro.

— Kageyama, eu… vou aceitar o convite. Posso usar o telefone?

— Hm. Tá. Pode, fica ali na sala. Eu vou tomar banho enquanto isso.

Hinata ligou para casa. Seu pai, que fora o responsável por buscar Natsu na escola neste dia, ficou muito aliviado ao saber que o filho estava bem e disse que se eles o tinham convidado Hinata deveria mesmo ficar na casa de Kageyama, seria mais seguro. Ele pediu para falar com os pais do moreno, mas Hinata explicou que a mãe dele ainda não tinha chegado, mas que o irmão mais velho estava na casa vizinha. Seu pai disse que tentaria ligar depois para agradecer pessoalmente pela hospitalidade e explicou que a mãe de Shouyou fora chamada para o plantão de emergência no hospital, apenas uma precaução, e por isso se quisesse falar com ela, o ruivo deveria ligar lá.

Quando desligou e voltou para a cozinha da casa, Tobio estava esquentando algo no fogão.

— Conseguiu falar?

— Sim. Meu pai agradeceu pela hospitalidade, disse que liga depois para falar com sua mãe.

— Hm. Você tem alguma roupa seca na mochila? Ou precisa que eu pegue uma pra você?

— Hã… eu tenho um short, acho que preciso de uma camisa.

— Ok. Olha aqui e não deixa queimar, eu já volto.

Tobio subiu as escadas e Hinata viu que era um ensopado o que o moreno vigiava no fogo. Quando ele voltou trazia uma camisa e outra toalha.

— O banheiro é ali. - apontou. - Você pode tomar um banho. A camisa vai ficar meio grande em você, mas é o que tenho.

— Hm. Obrigado.

Hinata entrou no banheiro, tomou um banho quente e, enquanto se vestia e via que de fato a camisa que Kageyama lhe tinha emprestado ficava um tanto comprida demais, ouviu a voz do moreno. _A mãe dele chegou?_ Quando saiu do banheiro, porém, Kageyama ainda estava sozinho, sentado na pequena mesa já posta para dois.

— Pensei ter ouvido você falar, achei que sua mãe tivesse chegado. - Hinata se aproximou, seu estômago reagindo ao cheiro da comida.

— Ela ligou. Não vai conseguir chegar, foi pra casa de uma amiga que mora ao lado da loja onde ela trabalha.

Kageyama não lhe olhava diretamente e de repente Hinata ficou ainda mais consciente do fato de que estavam sozinhos.

— E seu pai? Digo, pai do Daichi?

— Fora da cidade. Ele viaja sempre à trabalho.

— E o Daichi está com o Suga então…

— É.

Kageyama enfim o encarou e correu os olhos pelo seu corpo e logo os desviando, envergonhado.

— Vamos comer.

Quando os dois já lavavam os pratos, lado a lado e muito conscientes da proximidade em que estavam, as luzes se apagaram indicando que de fato havia sido necessário o desligamento da força e os deixando no silêncio, a não ser pelo barulho da forte tempestade que caía do lado de fora. Hinata se sobressaltou e derrubou o pano que usava para secar a louça dentro da pia, molhando-o e o deixando inútil para a função que cumpria. Kageyama ralhou e caçoou do ruivo, dizendo que ele tinha medo de escuro. Os dois ficaram num jogo de implicância e empurra e empurra por alguns minutos até a tensão se instaurar.

 

— É… vamos arrumar as coisas pra dormir.

Com isso, Kageyama marchou na frente e Hinata olhava para o mais alto em expectativa inconsciente enquanto ambos subiam as escadas que levavam aos quartos, usando a luz de uma lanterna. Quando entraram no quarto de Tobio o moreno pegou um cobertor e jogou em cima da cama.

— Eu… vou dormir no quarto do Daichi. Fica à vontade. Mas não mexe em nada! Boa noite.

Antes mesmo que Hinata pudesse responder, Tobio já tinha saído do quarto.

 

***

Tobio se remexeu na cama. Odiava ter que levantar de madrugada para ir ao banheiro. Saiu do quarto tateando as paredes. Nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar acender alguma luz. Fez o que precisava e voltou para seu quarto. Deitou em sua cama e se aconchegou embaixo do cobertor. Suspirou por constatar que ele não tinha esfriado nos minutos que ficou fora da cama. Não chegou a perceber o outro corpo que ocupava o local antes de cair no sono novamente.

 

***

Hinata sentiu um peso sobre suas pernas. Se remexeu sem abrir os olhos imaginando que Natsu tinha entrado em seu quarto no meio da noite de novo. Escutou o som da chuva forte do lado de fora e suspirou. Abriu as pálpebras lentamente então a realidade o atingiu. Não estava em seu quarto, mas sim no de Kageyama. Tinha demorado muito a dormir na noite anterior, distraído pelo cheiro do moreno nos lençóis e se martirizando pelos próprios desejos e pensamentos impróprios. Lembrou que se viu pensando que Kageyama talvez estivesse notando e que o moreno não queria lhe dar nenhuma impressão errada e por isso tinha se afastado tão rapidamente de si no momento em que se viram sem uma tarefa a cumprir. Só então ficou consciente de que era impossível que fosse Natsu que fazia o peso sobre si e virou o rosto lentamente.

Kageyama dormia de bruços. Era sua perna esquerda que estava sobre as pernas de Hinata. O ruivo sentiu seu estômago dar voltas e o coração acelerar ao olhar para face serena pelo sono, serena como nunca tinha visto antes. Em que momento isso tinha acontecido? Por quanto tempo teriam dormido na mesma cama? _Céus! Eu e Kageyama dormimos na mesma cama!_ Seu rosto ficou em chamas e, quando baixou o rosto e reparou no short enrolado na coxa de Kageyama que estava sobre uma das suas, todo o corpo começou a seguir o mesmo caminho. _Droga, droga, droga!_  

Sabia que se se movesse para levantar, acordaria o outro. O que deveria fazer? Fingir dormir até que ele acordasse? Sair dali? E ir pra onde? A chuva ainda estava forte, o céu do lado de fora ainda estava bastante escuro, indicando que estavam, no máximo, nas primeiras horas da manhã. Não poderia sair dali. Antes que pudesse resolver o que fazer, Kageyama se remexeu. Hinata sequer ousava respirar, mas foi em vão. Um instante depois o moreno abriu os olhos e Hinata automaticamente encarou o azul ainda mais escuro na fraca iluminação.

Por um minuto inteiro nenhum dos dois falou alguma coisa ou se moveu, se encarando na cama pequena, as peles mornas de suas pernas ainda em contato uma com a outra, o olhar pregado no do outro. Kageyama parecia estar num estado de semi-consciência e, ao invés de se afastar, se aproximou ainda mais de Hinata. O ômega estava relaxado e Hinata não sabia o que fazer. Estar tão perto dele era… complicado. Hinata não sabia se poderia se controlar, sentia que ia acabar falando ou fazendo alguma coisa e tinha medo que isso acabar com sua amizade. A razão lhe dizia que deveria se afastar, já que estava mais ciente da situação. O instinto fazia sua mão formigar para tocar o rosto surpreendentemente suave do moreno. Como costumava acontecer com o ruivo, o instinto venceu.

Hinata levou a mão até a bochecha de Tobio e sorriu ao vê-lo se inclinar em direção ao toque. Kageyama piscou lentamente e o ruivo pensou que ele voltaria a dormir, mas ao invés disso o moreno disse, a voz rouca:

— Shouyou.

O tom não era confuso e Kageyama não parecia com sono o suficiente para não entender a situação em que estavam. O som de seu primeiro nome naquela voz fez algo explodir dentro de Hinata e o ruivo se viu se arrastando na cama até sua cabeça estar no mesmo travesseiro que a de Kageyama e sua respiração se misturar com a dele. Kageyama mudou de posição, ficando de frente para Shouyou. O olhar penetrante do mais novo ora encontrava os cor de mel de Hinata, ora a boca do ruivo, que umedeceu os lábios antes de dizer:

— Bom dia.

— Hm.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

— Essa é minha cama.

— Mas você disse que ia dormir no quarto do Daichi…

— Eu levantei pra usar o banheiro, devo ter vindo pra cá no automático.

— Ah.

A conversa casual em voz desnecessariamente baixa e calma não refletia em nada como Hinata se sentia no momento. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que o ruivo se perguntava se o outro poderia ouvir. Seu corpo estava tão quente que tinha certeza que Kageyama podia sentir o calor emanando de sua pele. Principalmente porque ele parecia chegar _ainda mais perto._ Hinata não saberia dizer em que momento a mão de Kageyama tinha ido parar em sua cintura. Não saberia dizer quando foi que o abraçou, pousando a mão em suas costas. Não seria capaz de precisar quem fez o primeiro movimento.

Mas poderia descrever com riqueza de detalhes todas as sensações de ter os lábios de Tobio nos seus pela primeira vez. Sua boca era fina. Estava quente, mas não era muito macia. Shouyou podia sentir um pouco do ressecamento dos lábios enquanto sentia-os se mover sobre os seus. Não foi um beijo profundo, não perderam o fôlego nem se agarraram desesperadamente. Foi lento, calmo, quase preguiçoso. Quando separaram o toque dos lábios o abraço se manteve. Se houvesse alguém vendo a cena pensaria que os dois acordavam assim todos os dias, tão naturalmente a cena havia se desenrolado. Tudo era suave confortável. Até Tobio falar:

— Até que enfim. Alpha lerdo.

O sorriso aberto de Hinata se transformou numa expressão boquiaberta de indignação.

— Ei! Como é que eu ia saber que você também se sentia assim?

— Porra, era óbvio né.

— Ah claro, muito óbvio, porque você demonstra _tão bem_ o que sente! Se queria por que não tomou uma atitude você?

— Acabei de tomar!

— Quê? Fui eu que te beijei!

— Ha! Até parece! Estava aí parado igual o idiota que é!

Os dois discutiam em vozes indignadas e elevadas. Mas o abraço em que estavam não se quebrava nem por um segundo. Nada poderia ser mais certo.


	4. Surpresas

Desta vez era Tobio quem esperava por Hinata. A neve tinha começado a cair na noite anterior e Kageyama a observava pela janela da sala do clube - porque, ao contrário do ruivo, não ia ficar esperando do lado de fora no frio de Dezembro. Vinte e um de Dezembro. Quarta-feira. No dia seguinte Tobio completaria 16 anos. E seria comemorado o dia anual de apreciação aos Alphas. Kageyama girou os olhos pela ironia mais uma vez. Até poucos meses atrás tinha certeza que seria um deles. E era exatamente o oposto. 

Por mais que estivesse conformado e que a convivência com Hinata - surpreendentemente - tivesse lhe ajudado a esclarecer várias dúvidas, ainda achava o fato de ser ômega um tanto estranho. Principalmente quando pensava em coisas como o cio. Apenas alguns dias antes, Sugawara tinha passado pelo primeiro e até Daichi parecia exausto após ajudar o namorado. O próprio Suga ficou mais dois dias além daqueles em que efetivamente passou pelo cio afastado das atividades do clube, pois precisava recuperar as energias. E Kageyama ficou ridiculamente impressionado e um bocado assustado. 

Por mais que todos ao seu redor dissessem que ser um ômega não precisava determinar nada em seu futuro, Kageyama não era (tão) burro. Sabia que havia poucos atletas ômegas profissionais, justamente por conta dessas questões que afetavam o rendimento. Até pouco tempo não tinha parado para pensar nos detalhes disso, mas Hinata tinha lhe passado algumas informações e Kageyama agora estava ciente que atletas ômegas, além de lidarem com algumas desvantagens físicas - o que não era assim tão determinante, ainda mais para Kageyama que não se encaixava muito no estereótipo do corpo ômega -, precisavam criar estratégias a fim de se manter competitivos apesar dos cios.

Alguns escolhiam tomar supressores que tornavam o intervalo entre os cios mais longos, tendo apenas um ou dois por ano ao invés dos quatro que eram comuns; mas esses remédios cobravam seu preço em efeitos colaterais. Outros preferiam uma abordagem mais naturalista e deixavam o corpo sem influência de hormônios externos; e caíam na situação em que Suga tinha estado, sendo obrigados a ficarem afastados por alguns dias de suas atividades. Outros ainda buscavam um meio termo e Hinata tinha garantido que já existiam supressores disponíveis do mercado que diminuíam a intensidade dos cios, minimizando o tempo tanto de sua duração quando do repouso, com poucos efeitos colaterais. Mas pouco não era o mesmo que nenhum. E Kageyama não conseguia parar de pensar que só era bom no vôlei; que se seu segundo gênero tirasse isso de si, ficaria desnorteado.

Jamais falava sobre isso com ninguém, mas uma grande parte de si desejava que o tempo passasse devagar, para que a época do cio demorasse a vir. Em primeiro lugar, por todas essas preocupações sobre sua sonhada carreira; em segundo, por todos os aspectos técnicos que o cio envolvia. Sexo. Kageyama não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Mas pensava. Com cada vez mais frequência desde que ele e Hinata tinham começado essa…  _ coisa _ que agora tinham. Desde a noite da tempestade os dois se beijavam com frequência.      Apesar - ou por causa? - da provocação que Kageyama havia feito naquele dia, era o Alpha quem mais tomava a iniciativa e quando Kageyama menos esperava o ruivo o estava puxando para um beijo. 

Céus, ele tinha chegado ao ponto de fazer isso num intervalo durante um treino! Kageyama estava um pouco afastado bebendo água e Hinata se aproximou dizendo que precisava lhe dizer algo. Quando o maior se inclinou - não tanto quanto precisava se inclinar há alguns meses - o ruivo lhe deu um selinho e disse, como se não fosse nada:

— Você está mandando muito bem hoje, Kageyama.

Tobio não sabia como agir. Olhou para todos os lados e, por sorte, ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção aos dois. Hinata sorria largo, como sempre, e Kageyama sentiu a face corar. Reagiu a isso da única maneira que sabia:

— Hinata boke! Eu sempre mando bem! Não faça essas coisas do nada!

Hinata não se afetou em nada pela reclamação de Kageyama e nem pareceu se dar conta da preocupação do levantador. Não era que Kageyama não quisesse que os outros soubessem o que havia entre os dois… a questão é que o próprio Kageyama não sabia o que era. Os beijos estavam cada vez mais frequentes - e profundos, e quentes e Kageyama ficava cada vez mais distraído pensando neles - mas fora isso tudo era como antes. As semanas em que a nova dinâmica tinha se estabelecido pareciam bem mais tempo. Isso porque os sentimentos já estavam lá desde antes. Kageyama não saberia dizer exatamente quando começou a se sentir diferente em relação ao menor. Mas sabia que não era um sentimento novo. Porém, quando pensava que os outros perguntariam se estavam juntos e coisas assim ficava nervoso por não saber o que dizer.

Kageyama escutou a porta do vestiário sendo aberta e achou que era Hinata enfim pronto para irem para casa, mas era Suga quem se aproximava.

— Kageyama. Ainda aqui? Pensei que tinha ido com Daichi.

— ‘Tô esperando o Hinata.

— Ah, claro. Vocês estão… - Kageyama arregalou os olhos e ficou tenso. — … bem próximos de uns tempos pra cá, né?   
Tobio suspirou aliviado o mais discretamente que pôde antes de responder.

— Talvez. É.  A gente tem se ajudado, eu acho. Com essa coisa do segundo gênero, você sabe.

— Oh, entendo. Eu nunca cheguei a falar com você sobre isso.

— Não precisa.

— Tudo bem. Mas gostaria que você soubesse que estou aqui, se precisar.

— Obrigado.

— Disponha. Mas agora, eu é que gostaria de contar com sua ajuda.

— Oh! Claro, se eu puder ajudar.

— Você sabe que amanhã é dia de apreciação aos alphas, certo?

— Uhum. -  _ Como se eu pudesse esquecer. _

— Então, eu quero presentear o Daichi. Eu pensei em preparar a comida favorita dele, já que logo vem o aniversário dele também e não faria sentido dar um presente muito pomposo agora, mas precisava conseguir ir sozinho pra casa para ajeitar tudo. Você poderia segurar ele um pouco depois do treino? Só pra que ele não possa me acompanhar. Como ele teve que ir antes hoje com certeza vai fazer questão disso amanhã.

— Hm. Desculpe, Suga, mas não sei se posso. Eu combinei algo com o Hinata e…

— Oh, claro, você preparou algo pra comemorar com ele.

— Não! Não exatamente. É que… amanhã é meu aniversário, então ele…

— Oh Céus! Kageyama, me desculpe! Que cabeça a minha! Vocês terão planos em família nesse horário?

— Não. Minha mãe e o pai do Daichi chegam só mais tarde do trabalho.

— Ah, então posso manter meus planos?

— Sim, claro, não se preocupe.

— Certo. Fique tranquilo, vou pedir para o Asahi me ajudar com o Daichi, sem problemas. De maneira nenhuma quero te atrapalhar. Bom, tenho que ir, ainda preciso comprar os ingredientes e passar na casa do Asahi pra combinar tudo. Até amanhã.

— Até.

Mal Suga começou a se afastar, Hinata enfim surgiu na porta, junto com Tanaka. Os dois primeiranistas se despediram do atacante e foram caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos e as cabeças baixas para se protegerem do vento frio. Não estava nevando no momento, mas as ruas ainda tinham os resquícios de gelo. Por causa disso Hinata não estava com sua bicicleta e pegaria o ônibus. Mas, apesar de ter um ponto bem próximo à escola, o ruivo fazia questão de ir andando até mais à frente, para acompanhar Kageyama. Tobio estava ainda mais quieto do que de costume e se sobressaltou quando Hinata colocou uma das mãos em seu bolso, tocando na sua própria.

— Tudo bem?

— Uhum.

— Animado pra amanhã?

— Não sei. Você ainda não me disse o que vamos fazer.

— Aff, Kageyama, surpresa é surpresa.

— Hm. E você, animado? Pelo dia dos Alphas?

Hinata deu de ombros.

— Não é como se fosse grande coisa. Eu nem estava me ligando nisso, na verdade.

— Mas as pessoas costumam presentear os alphas nesse dia, não é?

— Acho que sim. Talvez meus pais me dêem algo, não sei. Bom, é sempre bom ganhar presente. Embora seja bem estranho ganhar algo por causa disso.

Continuaram a caminhada em silêncio, as mãos ainda se tocando no bolso de Tobio. Quando chegaram ao ponto onde precisavam seguir rumos separados, foi o moreno quem se inclinou para deixar um beijo suave, de lábios entreabertos, em Hinata. Mas, mesmo depois de não estar mais na presença dele, o ruivo dominava seus pensamentos. Kageyama não sabia se deveria dar algo de presente para o Alpha. Achava que seria uma boa ideia, mostrar uma atitude positiva em relação ao segundo gênero de Hinata, talvez contribuir para minimizar um pouco mais a insegurança do ruivo em relação a isso. Por outro, não fazia ideia se ele iria querer isso e muito menos do que dar. 

Depois de muito pensar - o que era bastante incômodo para si - Tobio ainda não tinha uma conclusão. Então se colocou no lugar do outro. Se fosse Alpha, como achava que seria até pouco tempo atrás, gostaria de ganhar um presente de Hinata? A resposta era sim. Ser presenteado por Hinata o faria se sentir especial para ele - como já estava se sentindo ao saber que o ruivo planejava uma surpresa pelo seu aniversário. Por outro lado, apenas a companhia de Hinata - quem diria - já lhe deixava feliz e satisfeito. E, por motivos que Kageyama desconhecia, o ruivo também parecia se sentir assim em relação a si. Então, o que poderia ser um presente que expressasse esse tipo de sentimento?

A ideia que ocorreu a Tobio lhe pareceu um pouco egoísta. Era mesmo um presente para Hinata ou era sua própria vontade falando? Não sabia. Mas já era madrugada do dia vinte e dois e Tobio precisava se levantar em poucas horas para ir à escola, então tomou sua decisão. Era a ideia que tinha, era com ela que ficaria.

 

***

Assim que avistou os portões da escola Kageyama viu o ponto laranja - todo laranja, graças ao agasalho escrito KRSN que usava - correr em direção a si. Teve tempo apenas de firmar mais as pernas no chão antes do impacto do corpo de Hinata no seu, em um abraço desajeitado.

— Feliz aniversário, Kageyama! Te desejo tudo de gwaaa e uaaau na sua vida!

— O-obrigado, Hinata. 

Hinata lhe olhava com certa expectativa e Tobio viu que algumas pessoas prestavam atenção na interação dos dois, então se afastou.

— Seu escandaloso. Está todo mundo olhando. Anda, vamos entrar.

— Chaaato. Mas tudo bem, não vou brigar com você porque é seu aniversário. 

Conforme o dia foi passando Hinata fez questão de contar para todos os amigos que era aniversário de Kageyama e o moreno recebia as felicitações com certo constrangimento, mas também com gratidão, pois todos pareciam mesmo sinceros ao lhe desejarem os melhores votos. Em alguns momentos Kageyama colocava a mão no bolso e sentia ali a textura do que tinha comprado para presentear Hinata. Não tinha falado nada sobre o dia dos Alphas e o ruivo não parecia estar se importando com isso, mas Kageyama havia visto algumas pessoas - principalmente meninas - presenteando os alphas da escola. Somente na hora do treino se distraiu dessa questão - afinal, o vôlei merecia toda sua concentração - e só quando vestiu o agasalho novamente e encontrou Hinata lhe esperando na porta do ginásio voltou a se questionar.

— Está pronto?

— Sim.

— Então vamos.

— Aonde?

— Você vai ver.

Kageyama foi seguindo Hinata até que o ruivo entrou no pequeno restaurante algumas quadras à frente. Era comum que o pessoal do time comesse ali após os treinos e quando percebeu Kageyama já tinha falado:

— Essa é a surpresa?

Hinata ficou vermelho e Kageyama se arrependeu de ter falado dessa maneira, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o ruivo se recuperou:

— Sim e não! A surpresa está ali na mesa, vem.

Quando chegou à tal mesa, que ficava bem ao fundo do restaurante, próxima a uma janela que dava para os fundos do local, Kageyama viu. Sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar e um sentimento de gratidão e afeição se espalhar dentro de si. Não sabia como Hinata havia feito isso, mas a mesa já estava posta com seu prato favorito e um pequeno bolo em formato de bola de vôlei ao centro. Hinata se balançava, ansioso, olhando para o rosto de Kageyama. Tobio não fazia ideia do tipo de expressão que estava fazendo no momento, mas ela parecia ter deixado o outro nervoso, pois ele começou a falar, atrapalhado:

— É… eu não podia te comprar nada de muito caro… e como você gosta do curry de porco daqui… e bom, minha mãe sempre diz que aniversários merecem bolos… mas se você não gostar…

Kageyama sequer se deu ao trabalho de verificar se alguém os observava ou não, e puxou Hinata para um abraço, respondendo em um sussurro, com os lábios colados aos fios ruivos e ainda mais rebeldes por causa da umidade:

— Eu adorei, Shouyou. Obrigado.

Quando o soltou do abraço Kageyama viu que Hinata sorria brilhantemente e a visão lhe encheu de coragem. Tobio colocou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá um pequeno envelope. Dentro dele havia um cartão com os dizeres “Você é especial” na capa. Hinata parecia confuso e Tobio o puxou para se sentarem lado a lado antes de explicar.

— Eu… também tenho algo pra você.

— Bakageyama! É seu aniversário, é você quem deve ganhar presente!

— Eu sei, idiota! Mas também é dia de apreciação aos alphas e…

— Oh. Mas você sabe que eu não estava muito ligado nisso.

— Mas eu sim. Porque é um dia para mostrar ao alphas de nossas vidas que eles são especiais e...

Tobio entregou o cartão sem olhar nos olhos do outro. Hinata abriu o envelope e soltou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa. O interior de Tobio se contorceu quando o ruivo olhou a parte de dentro do cartão. Pois nela o ômega tinha escrito, com alguns borrões e rasuras pelo nervosismo: “Eu gosto muito mesmo de você. Podemos ser namorados?”

Antes mesmo de ter coragem suficiente para levantar os olhos e ver a expressão de Hinata em relação a seu pedido, Tobio sentiu os lábios macios dele nos seus. Arregalou os olhos por um segundo pela surpresa e a antiga preocupação de serem vistos surgiu em sua mente, mas logo foi posta de lado quando começou a corresponder ao beijo. Ao fim deste, Hinata tinha a testa colada à sua e respondeu, sem um pingo de hesitação:

— Com certeza, Tobio. Com certeza quero ser seu namorado.

E foi como se houvesse apenas os dois ali, naquela tarde gelada de inverno. Não um Alpha e um Ômega, mas Tobio e Shouyou, tornando oficial e dando nome ao que já há muito sentiam.


	5. Novidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente. Nós demora mas nós atualiza.
> 
> Eu atualizei as tags também, se quiserem dar uma olhadinha, porque tem hora que a história se escreve sozinha e, bem, vocês vão entender no capítulo. Espero que gostem ^^

Estavam lado a lado no sofá. Tobio bebia leite em sua caneca favorita e Hinata falava sem parar, como de costume.

— Eu estou dizendo, Kageyama! É um absurdo que a gente não tenha apelidos de casal! Já estamos juntos faz um tempão!

— Eu não acho que 3 meses de namoro seja exatamente um tempão, Hinata.

— Mas antes de você pedir a gente já estava junto, e antes já se gostava, então dá mais tempo!

— Eu tenho um apelido pra você.

Os olhos de Hinata chegaram a brilhar quando ele perguntou:

— Qual?

— Boke! Hinata Boke! Fica falando besteiras!

— Bakageyama! Esses não valem! E não é besteira nenhuma. Eu vou escolher um apelido pra você e você trate de pensar em um pra mim também!

Hinata parecia muito concentrado nos minutos seguintes, com a testa franzida e uma expressão pensativa. Tobio sabia que ele estava tentando pensar em um apelido e que deveria fazer o mesmo se não quisesse o namorado lhe perturbando com isso, mas sua mente estava em branco, empenhada em apenas observar e absorver os detalhes de Hinata. Os cabelos ridiculamente laranjas estavam bagunçados, já que não muito tempo antes o ruivo estivera deitado no sofá; Hinata fazia um bico vez ou outra e o olhar de Kageyama era atraído para a boca pequena imediatamente; de tão perto era possível ver as sardas clarinhas em seu rosto e pescoço e mesmo pela camisa de mangas longas que ele vestia, Kageyama reparava nos ombros que ficavam cada vez mais largos.

Ainda que Tobio não fosse a pessoa mais perceptiva de Karasuno e fosse devagar para notar as coisas, quando se tratava de Hinata era impossível não reparar. No início do ano tinham ficado sem se ver por três semanas, quando Hinata foi com a família visitar os avós. E, quando ele voltou, Kageyama já pôde ver diferença. Já a algum tempo vinha notando que Hinata estava tendo um surto de crescimento. Tobio também ainda estava crescendo e o ruivo continuava sendo mais baixo e provavelmente isso não mudaria; mas a diferença entre os dois estava cada vez menor e Kageyama reparou nisso imediatamente quando se inclinou para abraçar e beijar o namorado quando se reviram. 

Mas não era apenas isso. Hinata estava cada vez mais forte também. Os músculos de seus braços e pernas crescendo, seus ombros e costas ficando mais largos. Até mesmo seu rosto estava ficando mais maduro. Kageyama se perguntava se isso seria apenas a puberdade ou se já eram os genes alphas se tornando mais visíveis, afinal, Hinata já se aproximava dos 17 anos e, seguindo o ritmo esperado, dentro de pouco mais de um ano estaria com as características do seu segundo gênero totalmente amadurecidas.

Já Tobio, que tinha tido uma puberdade precoce manifestada em especial no fato de ter sido bem alto desde muito jovem, além de ter tido a mudança de voz e o crescimento de pelos antes da maioria, experienciava uma desaceleração em seu desenvolvimento. Ao contrário do ruivo, seus músculos não se desenvolviam tanto; mesmo com rotinas semelhantes, Kageyama não estava ficando mais forte, como estava acontecendo com Hinata. Na verdade, seus músculos até pareciam mais definidos, mas não maiores. Pelo jeito estava alcançando sua altura permanente também. A cada nova medição percebia que o ritmo de seu crescimento estava visivelmente caindo, enquanto o de Hinata e de outros membros do time de vôlei se mantinha mais constante ou aumentando. De novo, Tobio não sabia dizer se isso teria a ver com o fato de ser um ômega. Embora tivesse acabado de completar 16 anos, não seria a primeira vez em que teria um desenvolvimento precoce, se esse fosse o caso.

Tobio reparava em tudo isso às vezes mas nunca ao mesmo tempo e nem com afinco suficiente para pensar profundamente no assunto. Então, quando Hinata começou a falar de novo, não foi como se ele tivesse interrompido pensamentos muito profundos do moreno. Kageyama estava apenas olhando para uma mecha enrolada do cabelo de Hinata quando o ruivo falou:

— Que tal “bebê”?

— Bebê? Que bebê? De quem? - Kageyama perguntou assustado e chegou até a se afastar um pouco do namorado.

— Tô falando do apelido, idiota! Você está com a cabeça aonde? E então, que tal “bebê”?

Kageyama se ajeitou novamente perto do ruivo e girou os olhos.

— Eu não sou uma criança.

— Hmmm… Açúcar?

— Eu não sou tão doce.

— Você é quando quer. - Hinata sorriu, provocando.

— Não.

— [“Tobio-wobio”?](http://hinatas-smile.tumblr.com/post/168037789115/pet-names-commissioned-by-thurindos)  


— Agora você que parece uma criança.

Hinata suspirou e fez bico mais uma vez. Kageyama, num raro impulso, se aproximou e deixou um selinho demorado nele. Quando se afastou viu o rosto de Hinata corado e antes que pudesse perguntar o porquê, o ruivo disse:

— Hm… e que tal “meu amor”?

Kageyama quase se engasgou e não teria sequer a desculpa de estar dando um gole no leite, que já tinha acabado há tempos. Sentiu o próprio rosto queimando e se atropelou com as palavras ao tentar responder. Hinata, também nervoso, começou a se explicar:

— Meus pais se chamam assim... veio na minha mente! Esquece, eu sei que tô exagerando, amor é uma palavra forte né...

— Nada mal. - Tobio disse tão baixo que mesmo estando colado ao namorado Shouyou não conseguiu entender.

— O que disse?

— Nada…

Antes que terminasse de falar Tobio foi interrompido por Daichi entrando na casa chamando pelos pais. De supetão os dois se afastaram um pouco no sofá. Não que ainda fosse algum segredo que estavam namorando, mas ambos ainda se constrangiam um pouco com demonstrações de afeto, ainda mais na frente dos outros. Sugawara entrou logo atrás do namorado e Kageyama só percebeu que algo estava errado quando viu os olhos inchados do ômega. Daichi estava agitado, o que não era de seu feitio, e mal tinha percebido que os pais não estavam em casa, já tinha pego o telefone a fim de saber onde estavam.

— Eles foram no cinema, Daichi. Não vão atender. O que está acontecendo?

Hinata já estava ao lado de Suga, que dizia que estava tudo bem mas tinha a voz fraca e rouca pelo óbvio choro recente. Daichi se jogou no sofá ao lado de Kageyama com as mãos cobrindo os olhos. Depois de menos de dois minutos naquela posição arregalou os olhos e encarou Suga, que estava sentado numa poltrona, também mais nervoso do que de costume. Nervoso o suficiente para que seu cheiro se espalhasse pela sala, a deixando com uma essência doce como baunilha e um pouco apimentada. Em um piscar de olhos o alpha mais velho estava ajoelhado na frente do platinado, lhe abraçando a cintura.

— Tá tudo bem, Koushi. Desculpe, não quis te deixar nervoso. Eu só estou ansioso… só isso.

— Eu sei, Daichi, eu sei. Eu também estou.

Hinata e Kageyama não sabiam o que fazer, seus próprios sentidos, ainda débeis, ficando um pouco alertas. Hinata voltou para o lado de Kageyama e logo o abraçou, a fim de se distrair do cheiro de ômega que tinha se espalhado. E Kageyama se via tanto na defensiva por ter o cheiro de outro ômega por perto de seu namorado alpha quanto preocupado com Suga, que obviamente não estava fazendo de propósito e parecia estar diferente de uma maneira que Tobio não conseguia identificar.

— Daichi, qual o problema? - Tobio perguntou, após alguns minutos.

— Problema nenhum. Só que a gente precisa conversar... Enfim, vamos esperar meu pai e sua mãe chegarem. Por enquanto podemos fazer um lanche. Estão com fome?

Ninguém estava. Mas Daichi foi até a cozinha mesmo assim, voltando com alguns sanduíches e um refresco. Hinata era o único que beliscava o lanche enquanto os quatro conversavam amenidades, ignorando o fato de Suga estar apertando a mão de Daichi a seu lado e de o moreno estar a todo momento checando o celular e a porta em busca de notícias dos pais. Pelo menos o cheiro de Suga não estava mais tão presente e Hinata já tinha ido para perto do mais velho de novo, falando animadamente sobre como estava melhorando no vôlei. Kageyama ainda podia sentir um pouco o cheiro do ômega e achava estranho, já que não devia ser tão sensível a este tipo de coisa ainda, mas prestava atenção ao que o namorado dizia e não perdia a oportunidade de implicar:

— Você acertou só duas vezes, Hinata.

— E daí, seu chato? Já foi mais do que antes, que eu só tinha acertado uma.

— E por pouco.

— Você está com inveja porque logo meus saques vão ser mais fortes que os seus! - Hinata flexionou os músculos dos braços e Kageyama quase se distraiu. Quase.

— Vai sonhando.

O clima leve foi quebrado quando o celular de Daichi tocou com uma ligação de seu pai. O moreno falou brevemente, apenas pedindo para que os pais não demorassem, mas a tensão voltou ao semblante dos dois mais velhos. Foi Sugawara quem se esforçou para continuar o assunto.

— Você está certo, Hinata. Tem mesmo que comemorar as pequenas conquistas. Você está mesmo evoluindo bastante, eu vi que tem treinado recepção também. O capitão aqui é um dos melhores nisso no time pode te ajudar, não é, Daichi?

— Claro! Se eu ainda tiver tempo...

— Por que não teria? - Kageyama perguntou.

— Ah, você sabe, último ano e… outras coisas.

Mais alguns minutos de conversa e os pais de Tobio e Daichi chegaram. Hinata, percebendo que eles teriam uma conversa séria em família, já ia se levantando para ir embora, mas todos disseram que ele poderia ficar, inclusive Suga pediu para que o fizesse. Os dois já eram bastante próximos e tinham ficado ainda mais às vésperas do festival da revelação, quando achavam que ambos seriam atestados ômegas. O segundo gênero de Hinata foi uma surpresa para Sugawara também, mas não mudou em nada a relação dos dois, principalmente porque Hinata ainda não era um alpha maduro o suficiente para se afetar com o cheiro de Suga. Foi ele, inclusive, um dos que ajudou o mais velho a ir para casa quando seu cio estava prestes a começar, alguns meses antes - Daichi, muito afetado pelo cheiro de Suga no fim do treino, saiu antes e esperou pelo namorado na casa dele.

Não foram feitos rodeios. Assim que os pais se sentaram, Daichi logo tratou de falar:

— Suga está grávido.

**

A conversa foi bem mais tranquila do que capitão e vice estavam antecipando. Depois que Hinata e Kageyama se acalmaram e pararam de jogar um enxurrada de perguntas interrompidas por alguns gritos alarmados, o pai de Daichi assumiu a palavra e fez questão de dizer que os futuros pais receberiam todo seu apoio. A mãe de Tobio estava emocionada e abraçou Suga e Daichi, afirmando que, mesmo não sendo a mãe biológica do alpha, ia amar o neto ou neta com todo seu coração, ao que Daichi respondeu que se ela fosse para seu filho ou filha tão boa quanto havia sido para si em todos esses anos, ficaria imensamente grato.

Suga parecia bem mais aliviado mas Hinata ainda se lembrava de como ele havia chegado nervoso e com os olhos inchados de choro, então não se conteve em perguntar:

— Então vocês estão felizes? Parecia que estavam tristes quando chegaram...

Suga deu um sorriso pequeno antes de responder:

— Eu tinha chorado, mas não de tristeza. Só estou com... bem, com medo. Meu pai está viajando e não sei como ele vai reagir quando souber. E também, isso não estava nos planos e é algo que vai mudar completamente minha vida...

— Nossas. - Daichi disse, firme, abraçando o namorado protetoramente. — Vai mudar nossas vidas. Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para que seja para melhor.

Essa foi a deixa para o pai de Daichi começar a falar sobre a responsabilidade que teriam, que Daichi, como alpha, devia se preparar para proteger seu ômega neste momento delicado. A menção da expressão “seu ômega” fez Suga corar intensamente e a nessa hora a mãe de Tobio começou a falar com ele sobre o pré-natal e Hinata logo se pôs na conversa falando que sua mãe trabalhava no hospital e poderia dar as informações e indicações necessárias, se Suga quisesse.

Tobio ainda estava meio perdido. Ouvia as duas conversas paralelas e embora o que o pai falasse para Daichi lhe fosse muito mais familiar e inteligível, se um dia viesse a passar pela mesma situação, a sua realidade seria a de Suga. Mais uma vez a realidade de ser um ômega e do que isso poderia significar para si lhe atingiu como um soco no estômago e Kageyama não sabia bem como reagir. Hinata pareceu perceber seu desconforto e, assim que terminou de passar o contato de sua mãe para Suga, se aproximou de Kageyama e o abraçou. Não importava se era pelo simples fato de ser Hinata ou se tinha algo a ver com seus subgêneros, mas o contato fez o moreno relaxar imediatamente.

— Está tudo bem, Kags. E você vai ser tio! Pense nas coisas legais que vai poder ensinar pro bebê! Titio Bakageyama…

A ideia de ter uma criança para quem ensinar alguma coisa foi ao mesmo tempo assustadora e animadora para Kageyama, que se permitiu sorrir um pouco. Até perceber o xingamento do namorado.

— Ei! O bebê não vai poder me chamar assim!

— Mas eu posso?

— Quê? Claro que não! Hinata Boke!

Por mais que Hinata dissesse que não valiam, os dois apelidos ofensivos soavam muito naturais com os dois, arrancando sorrisos de todos os presentes e aliviando ainda mais o clima. Os lanches antes intocados em cima da mesa de centro passaram a receber alguma atenção e após algum tempo de conversa, Hinata avisou que precisava mesmo ir embora. Tobio foi com o namorado até o portão e viu Hinata suspirar ao pegar a bicicleta.

— Uau. Suga e Daichi vão ser pais. Quer dizer, às vezes eles parecem quase pais do time todo, mas ter um bebê, real oficial, é muito… Uau.

— Ué. Você parecia bem de boa com a notícia.

— O Suga estava nervoso e eu não quis piorar isso. Mas cara, que doideira. Imagina se fosse com a gente…

Kageyama arregalou os olhos pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez na noite e disse, exasperado:

— Não, não imagino, obrigado. Como poderia ser com a gente? A gente nem…

Se interrompeu, a vergonha o impedindo de completar a frase. Hinata também parecia encabulado e um pouco alterado:

— Aff, eu não quis dizer que poderia ser com a gente, tipo, agora. Eu sei  **muito bem** que a gente nunca... 

Mesmo com a frase incompleta a ênfase que Hinata deu às palavras fez Kageyama erguer as sobrancelhas, mesmo sentindo o rosto quente. Após limpar a garganta e coçar a nuca, o alpha continuou, sem encontrar o olhar do namorado:

— Quero dizer, nós  **ainda** não chegamos tão longe mas… um dia vamos, né? É, tipo, normal.

— Hm. Acho que sim.

— Acha? 

— Bom, é, sim, claro. Uma hora ou outra vem o cio né, então não é como se tivesse jeito.

A expressão de Hinata mudou um pouco, ficando um tanto mais séria. O ruivo deu um selinho rápido em Tobio, que esperava um pouco mais da despedida, e logo montou na bicicleta e saiu, dizendo que avisaria quando chegasse em casa. Kageyama não entendeu bem o porquê dele sair daquela maneira, deu de ombros e voltou para dentro. Seus pais já tinham ido se recolher e Daichi tentava convencer Suga de que era melhor que ele dormisse ali.

— Mas você vai ficar sozinho e…

— Sozinho, não. Eu tenho o Hachi.

— Suga…

— Sawamura - quando Sugawara usava o sobrenome do namorado era porque estava falando muito sério — eu estou grávido, não doente. Meu pai está sempre viajando e eu não vou ficar incomodando dormindo aqui toda noite e nem tirando você de casa. Eu moro do outro lado da rua e claro que vou te chamar se acontecer qualquer coisa, mas não precisa disso tudo. Ok?

— Mas você sabe que não é nenhum incômodo.

— Uma noite ou outra, não é. Mas ficar sempre é abuso sim. Essa é casa dos seus pais, não a nossa.

— Mas eu sinto que preciso ficar perto de você. De vocês.

— Eu sei, meu amor. E em breve vamos poder resolver isso. Os últimos exames da escola não estão longe e depois disso nós vamos poder pensar no nosso futuro com mais calma. Mas por enquanto, vida normal. Ok?

— Ok.

Daichi ainda estava meio contrariado quando cruzou com Kageyama levando Suga até a porta. Quando o mais velho voltou, Tobio estava no sofá, celular em mãos esperando por uma mensagem de Hinata. Daichi sentou a seu lado.

— Tobio. Depois agradeça ao Hinata por mim.

— Hm?

— Eu percebi que ele estava impressionado com a notícia mas tentou ficar o mais natural possível pra acalmar o Suga. 

— Ah, isso. Foi. Desculpe se eu não fui de muita ajuda nisso.

— Imagina. Eu entendo seu choque. É inevitável imaginar que podia ser você e…

— Mas que droga, por que tá todo mundo falando isso?

— Ow. Calma. Desculpa. Todo mundo quem?

— O Hinata falou a mesma coisa, “imagina se fosse com a gente” ou qualquer coisa assim. A gente nem faz essas coisas. Quero dizer, meu cio tá longe ainda, então...

Daichi pousou a mão no ombro de Kageyama, deixando que sua presença o acalmasse de maneira fraternal. Embora os instintos de ômega do mais novo ainda estivessem apenas começando a se desenvolver, Kageyama de fato recebeu a influência positiva do gesto.

— Tobio. Seu cio está longe e isso significa que, de fato, você não tem com o que se preocupar em relação à gravidez por enquanto. E claro, vocês são novos e acabaram de começar a namorar, mas não é como se fossem obrigatoriamente esperar o cio pra transar, né.

Tobio olhou para Daichi com uma expressão um tanto surpresa. É claro que seu corpo reagia aos toques com Hinata em alguns momentos e que sabia que, tecnicamente, não precisavam do cio para sexo. Mas até então só tinha pensado dessa maneira. Não tinha ainda passado por sua cabeça a ideia de alcançar essa intimidade sem ser pela necessidade dos calores de ômega. E a perspectiva do cio lhe assustava e por isso preferia que ele demorasse a vir, ainda que isso significasse uma certa frustração por algum tempo. Daichi percebeu as feições de Kageyama e disse:

— Céus, Tobio, você estava mesmo pensando nisso? Em esperar até lá? Não sente vontade, digo, quando você e Hinata estão juntos? Porque eu e o Suga...

Kageyama estava constrangido e tratou de interromper o mais velho:

— Não me dê detalhes, por favor. É claro que às vezes… quer dizer… a gente… eu…

— Fica excitado.

— Porra Daichi, que constrangedor.

— Por que? Eu sou seu irmão, pode falar comigo sobre isso. 

Kageyama suspirou.

— É, claro que sim. Mas… eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso. Em fazer só porque sim, sabe?

— Mas e o Hinata? Digo, vocês nunca falaram sobre isso? De novo, eu sei que vocês estão são novos, mas por experiência própria, inicio de namoro e os hormônios da puberdade e do desenvolvimento do subgênero são uma combinação…

— Ok, entendi, você e o Suga são dois tarados, não precisa ficar falando. 

Daichi riu suavemente da vergonha do mais novo enquanto Kageyama dizia:

— O Hinata, não sei… Às vezes eu percebo ele…

Então, a expressão que Hinata fizera logo após Kageyama dizer que um dia _ teriam que  _ transar por conta do cio e a maneira como o ruivo fora embora logo depois voltaram à sua mente, dessa vez fazendo mais sentido.

— Droga.

— O que foi?

— Acho que sim, ele pensa nisso.

— Bom, diferente seria ele não pensar.

— É. Mas acho que eu acabei de dar a entender que não é algo que eu queira.

— E é? Algo que você queira? Porque também não é como se todo mundo fosse super sexual…

Kageyama pensou. Pensou nas vezes em que os beijos com Hinata lhe faziam ficar completamente quente. Nos momentos em que reparava no corpo dele sem nem perceber. Em como achava absurdamente hipnotizante olhar para a boca do ruivo. Ou suas coxas quando saltava. Ou seus braços cada vez mais musculosos. Pensou nas noites em que acordou sentindo o incômodo da excitação entre as pernas e, muito constrangido, se aliviou com as imagens de algum sonho recente. Definitivamente sim, era algo que Kageyama queria, mas até o momento seu medo de como isso seria no cio havia lhe cegado para o fato de que bastava o desejo. Mais uma vez Daichi pôde ler a expressão de Kageyama e aconselhou:

— Quando se sentirem à vontade, conversem sobre isso. Eu vou deitar. Boa noite, Tobio.

— Boa noite, Daichi. Parabéns, pelo bebê.

Daichi sorriu e tão logo ele se afastou Kageyama recebeu a mensagem de Hinata avisando que tinha acabado de chegar em casa. O ruivo foi direto e não disse mais nada, o que era incomum, e Kageyama entendeu que ele havia mesmo ficado chateado com a maneira como tinha falado. Talvez Hinata quisesse levantar o assunto e Kageyama havia jogado um balde de água fria. E, por mais constrangido que ficasse só de pensar, Tobio sabia também que, sendo com Hinata, estaria disposto a tudo, ainda que novidades o assustassem. 

Decidiu mentalmente que seguiria o conselho de Daichi de conversar sobre o assunto. E, por mais que tivesse um mal-entendido para resolver, tinha também uma sensação de alívio por constatar que estava conseguindo ultrapassar a barreira da questão de alpha e ômega que sua mente traiçoeira tentava lhe impor. Ele e Hinata sempre foram e sempre seriam mais do que isso.


	6. Descobertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém aqui ainda? ^^

Tobio estava meio nervoso. Os pais tinham ido acompanhar Suga e Daichi no médico e depois iriam buscar o pai do ômega na estação de trem, para darem a notícia a ele juntos. Estavam todos um tanto apreensivos com a reação do Sr. Sugawara, mas Tobio não sabia bem o porquê disso - embora desejasse de coração que tudo corresse bem. O fato é que estava sozinho em casa e assim estaria por, no mínimo, mais umas três horas, considerando o tempo que eles levariam no hospital, a viagem até a estação da trem, a conversa que viria. 

Queria chamar Hinata pra ir até lá. Mas também não queria. Tinha medo do namorado negar, por estar chateado. Tinha ainda mais medo de ele aceitar e precisarem conversar sobre o assunto. Que droga, costumava chamar o ruivo de “alpha medroso” mas dessa vez era o único que estava sendo covarde. 

Se irritou. E pelo jeito é verdade que a melhor maneira de fazer alguma coisa que está adiando ou hesitando é ficando puto, pois foi por causa da raiva do próprio medo que Tobio discou o número de Hinata. Quem atendeu foi Natsu.

— Alô, o Hinata, quer dizer, o Shouyou está?

— O Shou? Não sei. Manhê, o irmão tá em casa? - a menina gritou, um pouco afastada do telefone mas alto o suficiente para fazer Tobio afastar o próprio aparelho do ouvido. — Minha mãe mandou perguntar quem é.

— Kageyama.

— Ah, o namorado do Shou! Você nunca mais veio aqui brincar comigo, Yama!

Kageyama então se lembrou das três únicas vezes em que tinha passado o dia na casa de Hinata. Em todas, Natsu não desgrudava de si, lhe encarando com olhos absurdamente parecidos com os do irmão e exigindo sua atenção. Tobio não sabia lidar direito com pessoas em geral, quem dirá com crianças com metade da sua idade, então não entendia como a menina podia gostar tanto de si. 

Hinata, emburrado de um jeito que só fazia Kageyama achar fofo, sempre dizia que era só porque Kageyama deixava Natsu fazer o que quisesse - o que incluía coisas como colocar presilhas e flores em seu cabelo ou o fazer levantá-la nos braços com as mais bobas desculpas.

— Eu sei, Natsu, desculpe. Eu vou marcar com o Hi… como Shouyou, tudo bem?

— Vai marcar quando? Mas você vai brincar comigo né? Não vai ficar o tempo todo jogando com Shou ou beijaaaaando. 

— Natsu! O que você ‘tá falando, garota?! - Hinata tomou o telefone da mão da irmã antes que Kageyama pudesse se recuperar do baque de ouví-la falar algo assim. — Alô?

— Oi.

— Ah. Oi. 

O silêncio durou alguns segundos até os dois quebrarem ao mesmo tempo:

— Tudo bem?

— Quer vir aqui?

Hinata deixou que Kageyama falasse primeiro.

— Tudo. Quer vir aqui? Eu ‘tô sozinho e…

— E?

Tobio pôde perceber o tom meio estranho de Hinata, embora não conseguisse identificar qual era a emoção por trás dele.

— E eu queria, hm, conversar com você. Você pode vir?

— Posso. 

— ‘Tá. Até daqui a pouco.

— Até.

Hinata levou cerca de meia hora para chegar. Tempo em que Tobio ficou tentando ensaiar como iniciar o assunto com o namorado. Quando o ruivo tocou a campainha, Kageyama tinha um total de zero falas preparadas. Tinha dias que sentia-se um verdadeira porta, de tão ruim que era para se comunicar. Deu passagem para Hinata entrar e, ao invés de parar na sala, foi  direto para as escadas, rumo a seu quarto. 

O menor o seguiu sem falar nada além do “oi” que tinha dado ao chegar, nem encostar em Kageyama. E como era estranho ver logo ele, que vivia tagarelando e pulando sobre si, agindo daquela maneira. Sentaram-se na ponta da cama, lado a lado, porém com um vão entre eles, os dois fingindo prestar atenção no que passava na TV ligada por alguns minutos, até Hinata acabar com o silêncio estranho:

— Suga e Daichi foram ao médico?

— Sim. E depois iam contar pro pai dele. Eles pareciam nervosos.

— É. Espero que dê tudo certo.

— Eu também.

Mais uma vez ficaram quietos e Kageyama suspirou antes de dizer:

— Você está bravo comigo?

— Não.

— Mas está chateado, né?

— Um pouco.

— Por que?

— Acho que você sabe porque, Kageyama.

— Eu… me desculpa, eu não quis dizer aquilo.

— E o que você quis dizer? Porque de onde eu estava pareceu muito que você não sente nada comigo mas tá tentando se conformar que precisa de alguém pra resolver seu “problema” quando ele chegar.

Kageyama ficou boquiaberto. Então era isso que Hinata estava pensando? Que estava usando ele ou algo assim?

— O que? Não! Hinata, não! Eu sinto você… quer dizer, por você… eu gosto... Argh!

Kageyama bagunçou os fios negros, um tanto exasperado. Hinata apenas esperou, até que o moreno recomeçou a falar:

— Eu gosto de você. De verdade.

— Gosta?

— Sim. E eu, hm, não quis dizer que só faria, é, você sabe, por obrigação. Eu só…

— Só?

— Tenho medo. Porque, sabe, eu sou ômega e… como se faz… eu não sei se tenho coragem, até precisar mesmo fazer. É isso, você não pode repetir isso pra ninguém, mas o que me falta é coragem e não vontade.

Kageyama mantinha a cabeça baixa e as mãos fechadas com força. Odiava admitir isso, mesmo que fosse pro namorado. Mas toda vez que pensava na possibilidade… Hinata se aproximou, tocando em Kageyama pela primeira vez, desfazendo o aperto de sua mão direita e a segurando com carinho.

— Tobio. Não é como seu estivesse cem por cento seguro com isso também. Mas eu… penso em você, desse jeito. Muito, até. Acho que um pouquinho mais a cada dia e o jeito que você falou pareceu que você não pensava em mim assim.

— Ah, mas eu penso! - Kageyama falou, rápido demais, fazendo Hinata sorrir e chegar ainda mais perto, encostando a perna na do namorado.

— Pensa?

— Para de rir, idiota.

— Não tô, não tô. Sério, pensa?

Tobio enfim ergueu o olhar.

— Penso né. É como o Daichi falou, estranho seria não pensar nessa idade e com os hormônios do segundo gênero e a gente ficando junto sempre…

— Você conversou com o Daichi sobre isso?

— Nem me lembre. 

Dessa vez os dois riram e o clima já estava bem mais leve. Kageyama se inclinou para mais perto de Hinata, só um pouquinho.

— Então… você entendeu, o que eu quis dizer? 

— Sim.

— E não está mais chateado?

— Não.

— Que bom.

Juntos, os dois acabaram com pequena distância que os separava, se beijando lentamente. Shouyou passou a acariciar o rosto de Kageyama e o moreno a deixar suaves apertos nos ombros do menor. Separaram-se com os rostos corados - um pouco pela conversa, um pouco pelo beijo - e se ajeitaram mais confortavelmente sobre a cama, agora sim dando alguma atenção ao que passava na televisão, abraçados.

 

**

Koushi estava muito nervoso. Graças à ajuda da Sra. Hinata tinha conseguido um encaixe para fazer os primeiros exames da gravidez naquele sábado e sentia-se ansioso para saber se estava tudo bem com seu bebê, é claro. Mas o que lhe tirava mesmo a paz era o encontro com o pai. 

Masao Sugawara era um homem carinhoso e que fazia de tudo por seu único filho. Trabalhava mais do que seria saudável, e se cobrava por isso, então sempre fazia questão de dar toda a atenção ao seu menino quando podiam estar juntos. Eram sacrifícios necessários, pois não era nada fácil ser ômega pai solteiro.

Não era natural de Karasuno e tinha sido rechaçado pela família quando descobriu seu segundo gênero. Tinha 17 anos quando passou pelo teste e saiu de casa com nada mais do que alguns trocados e as próprias roupas. Em seu desespero, envolveu-se com um alpha que lhe prometeu mundos e fundos. De fato aquele homem tinha lhe ajudado a arranjar um emprego decente e uma casa na nova cidade. Mas sumiu do mapa assim que Masao descobriu que estava grávido. Tinha acabado de completar seus 18 anos e engravidou no segundo cio que passou com o alpha. Seus planos de juntar algum dinheiro para montar o próprio negócio foram deixados de lado e tudo o que Masao pôde fazer foi viver pelo filho. 

Por causa disso, para além do carinho e devoção, Masao também tinha a faceta da rigidez. Em parte por ter sido obrigado a amadurecer cedo, em parte pelo fato de precisar contar e confiar em Koushi em todo o tempo que precisava estar fora trabalhando, o ômega mais velho - embora não tão velho assim, já que sequer tinha chegado aos 40 ainda - cobrava muita responsabilidade do filho. Expectativa à qual Koushi costumava corresponder, tanto porque era mesmo de seu feitio quanto para valorizar todo o esforço do pai.

Masao não se arrependia de ter vivido em prol do filho em nenhum momento, mas quando começou a perceber que Koushi provavelmente também seria ômega, sentiu o coração pesar. Ainda que com o passar dos anos as coisas tivessem melhorado e que em Karasuno as pessoas fossem um pouco mais acostumadas com homens ômegas, teve medo. Desde que o menino era bem novo, Masao o alertava para os perigos de ser um homem ômega.

Quando Suga começou a namorar Daichi, Masao passou horas conversando com o filho sobre a importância de se proteger e de não confiar inteiramente no outro, por melhor homem e alpha que ele aparentasse ser. Quando a confirmação veio e com Koushi prestes a fazer dezoito anos, Masao, mesmo tendo aprendido a simpatizar com Daichi, novamente reforçou como era importante que eles se protegessem quando o cio viesse. 

E Suga tinha feito justamente o contrário. Não só não se protegeu devidamente como engravidou logo no primeiro cio. Sabia bem que, depois de tudo pelo que passou, seu pai jamais o abandonaria. Mas tinha medo de qual seria sua reação. 

Os pensamentos rondavam sua cabeça até a médica os chamar para o consultório. A partir dali foi só atenção às recomendações da Dra. Tsukishima - que os dois pais de primeira viagem não resistiram em confirmar que sim, era a mãe de seu colega de time - e emoção ao escutar o coração do serzinho que crescia dentro de si pela primeira vez. Podia jurar que até Daichi tinha ficado com lágrimas nos olhos. 

Mas, quando a consulta acabou, um tanto cedo demais, e os quatro entraram no carro rumo à estação de trem, o nervosismo se apossou novamente do platinado.

— Suga. Tá tudo bem?

— Uhum.

— Está com medo da reação dele, não é?

— Sim.

— Seja qual for estarei a seu lado.

Suga se aconchegou no abraço do namorado, inspirando o cheiro forte que vinha dele para se acalmar. Ainda faltava mais de uma hora para que o trem chegasse quando alcançaram a estação, pois o encaixe no hospital tinha sido mais rápido do que haviam previsto. Mas não tinha problema, pois o local era próximo à um centro comercial e aproveitaram para comer alguma coisa e passear pelas lojas - com a madrasta de Daichi fazendo questão de parar em lojas infantis para ser a primeira a dar algum presente para o bebê. 

Conforme o horário do desembarque se aproximava, Suga ficava mais nervoso e Daichi mais protetor. Chegou a tirar a camisa de botões que usava por cima da camiseta básica e entregá-la para que Koushi vestisse, na intenção de passar mais de seu cheiro para o ômega - tanto para tranquilizá-lo como para neutralizar caso o dele se desprendesse pelo nervosismo. 

Quando o trem parou na estação, os quatro esperavam por Masao lado a lado. E assim que avistou o atípico comitê de recepção e analisou a expressão do filho, o Sugawara mais velho entendeu. 

Nunca Suga tinha achado algo tão doloroso quanto o olhar de decepção que o pai lhe dirigiu naquele momento.

 

**

Alheios a toda e qualquer coisa que não fosse o outro, Hinata e Kageyama estavam aos beijos na cama do moreno. Depois de assistirem um filme qualquer e comerem algumas besteiras que encontram na despensa, tinham iniciado essa troca de carinhos que ficava menos inocente a cada segundo. 

O assunto da conversa que tinham tido mais cedo ainda pairava em suas mentes e o fato de estarem deitados lado a lado não ajudava em nada a diminuir a tensão. Ainda havia um espaço entre os corpos, apesar do abraço suave que Kageyama dava na cintura de Hinata, mas ele diminuía a cada momento.

Num ato de coragem, Shouyou arrastou o corpo um pouco mais para perto do de Kageyama e colocou uma de suas pernas entre as do moreno. Não era uma posição muito diferente daquela em que deram seu primeiro beijo na noite da tempestade meses antes, mas tinha um significado totalmente diferente dessa vez.

Sentiu Kageyama ficar tenso e tentar afastar o corpo e o beijo. Mas não deixou. Não sabia o que tinha se apossado de si naquele momento, mas intensificou o toque e segurou a nuca de Kageyama, aprofundando mais o beijo, até ambos ficarem sem fôlego. Olhou direto nos azuis escuros quando os olhos se abriram.

— Hinata… - o tom de Tobio era de alarme, mas sua resposta ao toque de Hinata era de entrega.

— Do que você tem medo, Tobio?

O mais novo suspirou e desviou o olhar o quanto podia naquela posição. 

— Eu já disse. O que, hn, o papel do ômega nisso, eu não sei…

— Hey, quem sou eu?

— Quê?

— Meu nome. Quem sou eu?

— Ta doido?

— Só responde.

— Hinata Shouyou. 

— E você é?

— Alguém louco por namorar um doido igual você. 

— Fala logo!

— Kageyama Tobio, óbvio, idiota. 

— Exatamente. Não tem nenhum “alpha” ou “ômega”. Eu sou eu e você é você, pronto.

— Mas, não é tão simples. Os instintos e…

— São coisas com as quais a gente não tem que se preocupar ainda. A gente é o que é, mas nosso segundo gênero ainda nem está desenvolvido. Muito antes de sermos alpha ou ômega somos Shouyou e Tobio, não é? Então a gente pode… hmm… descobrir, aos poucos, o que nós queremos, sem pensar muito no que deveríamos ou não querer por causa do instinto que a gente nem tem tanto ainda. Eu quero dizer, claro que eu já percebi que tem uma ou outra coisa se manifestando, mas não é como se fosse muito. E sei lá, acho que você tá se preocupando muito antes do necessário e a gente pode estar, não sei, perdendo, hm, alguma coisa. E... eu também fico meio nervoso com essas coisas mas, caramba só de estar perto assim…

Hinata começou a se atrapalhar mais e mais com as palavras, fazendo Tobio começar a rir debochado. 

— Do que você ‘tá rindo seu babaca? Eu ‘tô tentando falar sério aqui!

— Eu já entendi. Você tem razão. 

— Eu tenho o que? Repete.

— Nem nos seus sonhos.

Tobio estava mais relaxado e deixou o corpo se colar ao de Hinata conforme voltava a lhe beijar os lábios. Minutos depois os beijos tinham descido pelo queixo e pescoço do ruivo e era algo novo o que sentiam. Suas mãos se apertavam mais e os troncos passaram a se mover sem que os dois se dessem conta. Quando, numa ajustada de posição, as pélvis se tocaram, puderam sentir os efeitos que causavam um no outro. 

Hinata suspirou pelo contato e o abrir de sua boca próxima a orelha de Tobio espalhou uma sensação nova pelo corpo do namorado. Impulsivamente o moreno segurou mais firme na cintura do menor e roçou ainda mais as excitações.

E foi aí que ambos ficaram constrangidos demais para continuar. Hinata escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Tobio e afastou o corpo devagar. O moreno subiu o carinho da cintura para o braço do namorado, tentando regular a respiração.

— Aos poucos, né? - foi Tobio o primeiro a falar, a voz um tanto baixa e arrastada. 

— Aos poucos. - o alpha respondeu, a voz mais rouca que o normal, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos bagunçados. 

A energia ainda estava ali e continuar naquela posição não ajudaria em nada a acalmar. Então Hinata sugeriu a coisa mais óbvia:

— Kageyama, levanta pra mim?

Dada a situação foi impossível para o mais novo conter um olhar em direção às próprias calças e um sorriso de canto. Hinata ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

— Bakageyama! Levantamento de vôlei! Tô falando pra gente treinar, idiota!

— Você que é idiota, idiota, olha o que você foi falar!

— Eu não pensei!

— Ha, novidade…

— Como é que pode, agora pouco você tava todo com vergonha, e agora leva uma coisa dessa na maldade…

— Deve ser a convivência com você. 

— Ei!

Toda a falsa discussão acontecia enquanto os dois se levantavam da cama e pegavam a bola para irem até o quintal praticar. No fundo, até a briguinha era boa. Pois com isso estavam acostumados e se já podiam agir assim com relação à esse assunto, significava que estavam ficando mais à vontade para, juntos, iniciarem suas descobertas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que deu pra perceber que eu estou perdendo o controle e adicionando mais e mais elementos na história né?! Pois muito que bem, isso tende a piorar, kkkk. Espero que continuem curtindo. Jaa ne.


	7. Confiança

Nunca o chão duro da quadra lhe pareceu tão confortável. Kageyama se sentia exausto. Ainda era meado de abril e o clima mal tinha começado a esquentar, mas nos últimos dias o levantador sentia como se não tivesse energia para nada. Era ainda mais frustrante ver Hinata na ponta oposta da quadra tentando convencer Tanaka a sacar pra ele treinar recepção como se não tivessem acabado de ter duas horas exaustivas de treino. De onde ele tirava tanta energia? Irritado e movido por uma competitividade boba, não querendo que o ruivo o visse nesse estado, Kageyama se levantou em um pulo. O movimento foi rápido demais e o moreno ainda não tinha se hidratado ao fim do treino, então acabou ficando tonto e se apoiando no poste da rede que Tsukishima desamarrava.

— Epa, o que é isso, rei? — O loiro disse após olhar para Kageyama por apenas um segundo. — Você também, não! Como faremos se ficarmos sem levantador?

Yamaguchi, que estava ao lado de Tsukishima — como sempre — fez uma cara de surpresa e cutucou o loiro, que pareceu se dar conta de algo e soltou um palavrão baixo. Tobio demorou alguns segundos a mais para processar o que o de óculos tinha dito, mas enfim o fez e arregalou os olhos.

— O que você disse? Eu também o que?

— Ah, você ter que sair do time. Você sabe, porque o Suga está acabando os estudos e tal.

Apesar de Tsukishima quase não ter hesitado e da resposta fazer sentido, tanto o loiro quanto Yamaguchi pareciam inquietos. Kageyama não era a pessoa mais perceptiva do mundo, mas ver Tsukishima se explicando era capaz de ligar o sinal de alerta em qualquer um. Principalmente porque ele tinha uma expressão que parecia algo entre quase culpada e envergonhada e isso era muito estranho.

Mesmo que o moreno não quisesse, seu olhar caiu direto no levantador mais velho, que estava no banco junto de Shimizu e Yachi. Suga ainda ia frequentemente aos treinos, mas quase não se exercitava de fato. O máximo que fazia era treinar alguns saques e levantamentos durante as práticas focadas, nunca nas pequenas partidas. Teria Tsukishima reparado nisso? Era possível. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Kageyama sabia que o loiro antipático era o mais inteligente ali. Tão inteligente que tinha quase sido uma surpresa quando ele foi testado como beta e não alpha.

Daichi e Suga ainda não tinham contado para o time sobre a gravidez. Sabiam que não poderiam esconder por muito tempo, obviamente, até porque ficaria visível em breve. Mas tinha coisa demais acontecendo para que eles ficassem confortáveis em anunciar a novidade para todos os amigos e lidar com suas reações. A questão era que desde que o senhor Masao soubera da gravidez do filho, as coisas ficaram complicadas. O pai do platinado estava num período de folga do trabalho e, apesar de ter passado as últimas duas semanas em casa, mal falava com o filho. Também não permitia que Daichi frequentasse mais sua casa e vice-versa, fazendo com que os dois se vissem apenas no horário escolar. O que, a essa altura, com ambos já com a maior parte de suas disciplinas regulares finalizadas, cursando apenas os últimos preparatórios para os exames finais e as reuniões de orientação vocacional*, era muito pouco.

Esse foi o argumento que Suga utilizou para convencer Daichi de que continuaria “treinando” com o time: para que pudessem ter alguns momentos a mais juntos e para que o ômega tivesse um pouco mais de distração ao invés de passar tanto tempo em casa tendo que lidar com a atitude indiferente do pai. Para convencer o senhor Sugawara o platinado havia dito que ainda precisava de algumas horas de atividade extracurricular para adicionar em suas aplicações para a universidade. Suga se lembrava bem do olhar incrédulo que o pai havia lhe direcionado naquele momento. E de que quando ele abriu a boca para responder, Koushi estava sinceramente esperando que ele dissesse algo como “Que universidade? Nessa situação?”, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um “Você que sabe”. Suga não sabia o que era pior.

Kageyama não entendia bem a situação. Suga já estava grávido, de que adiantava impedir o namoro deles agora? Daichi tinha dito que o senhor Sugawara estava agindo assim porque ele mesmo tinha passado pela dificuldade de ser pai muito cedo e não queria que o filho passasse pelo mesmo. Mas se ele sabia como era, deveria dar apoio ao filho, não? Para Kageyama, parecia que era a reação do pai de Suga que estava deixando as coisas mais difíceis para ele.

O moreno não tinha reparado muito, mas Hinata havia lhe alertado pro quanto Suga estava abalado. Ele ainda estava sempre ali, brincava e sorria, mas em alguns momentos exibia uma expressão de pura exaustão. E não era cansaço físico, como Kageyama vinha sentindo demais para seu gosto nos últimos tempos. Era o tipo de cansaço de quando a mente não para.

Percebendo que tinha passado tempo demais olhando para o platinado, Kageyama chacoalhou a cabeça e, sem responder Tsukishima, foi até onde Hinata estava.

— Oe. Eu ‘tô cansado. Vamos embora. — disse, dando um tapa não tão leve nas costas cada vez mais largas do namorado.

— Mas já? Ainda ‘tá cedo, o Tanaka ia me ajudar a treinar recepção ainda.

— Eu não tinha dito que sim...

— Aaaah, senpai…

— … mas também não seria certo de minha parte não ajudar meu calouro.

— Você que sabe, eu ‘tô indo.

— Ai, ‘tá bom, ‘tá bom. Eu vou com você, deixa eu só…

Nesse momento a voz de Tsukishima foi ouvida, um tanto irritadiça como era de costume.

— Nem ouse ir embora que hoje você está na escala e eu não vou arrumar tudo sozinho, Hinata.

Hinata bateu com a mão na própria testa e olhou para Kageyama.

— ‘Tá. Já que é pra arrumar a quadra eu te espero.

Hinata começou a juntar as bolas para guardá-las nos cestos e Kageyama foi logo para os vestiários. Não demorou muito, pois Suga e Daichi estavam lá, conversando aos sussurros e foi esperar pelo namorado na porta do ginásio. Viu a maior parte dos colegas de time saírem, inclusive seu irmão com o namorado, mas nada de Hinata. Tsukishima e Yamaguchi também ainda não tinham saído e, depois de mais alguns minutos, Kageyama decidiu ir ver o que tanto eles demoravam limpando a quadra. Entrou no ginásio e viu que ele já estava vazio, então foi novamente até os vestiários. Assim que entrou, em silêncio, avistou o ômega e o beta sentados próximos um ao outro e escutou o barulho do chuveiro. Hinata ainda devia estar no banho. Ia falar com os outros dois quando ouviu algo que chamou sua atenção.

— Acho que eles não querem contar agora, Tsukki. A gente nem deveria saber.

— Eu sei, saiu no automático.

Era coincidência demais. Kageyama podia não ser a primeira — nem a segunda, nem a terceira, nem a quarta… — pessoa mais esperta no time, mas também não era idiota. Deu mais um passo, se fazendo notar, e assim que os colegas o olharam, perguntou sem rodeios:

— Como vocês sabem sobre o Suga?

— O que é isso, Kageyama? Agora o rei tem a mania de querer ouvir as conversas dos súditos?

— Corta essa, Tsukishima. Não muda de assunto.

Os dois se desafiavam apenas com o olhar e Yamaguchi logo contemporizou:

— Tsukki, acho melhor a gente falar…

— Tsc. Droga. Eu não sei porque fazer segredo disso, também…

Nesse momento Hinata, que vinha secando os cabelos, perguntou:

— Que segredo?

Foi Kageyama quem respondeu:

— Eles sabem sobre o Suga.

Os olhos de Hinata só faltaram saltar das órbitas

— O que? Eles já decidiram contar? Eu pensei que iam esperar mais um pouco.

— Não. Eles não contaram. E é por isso que eu quero saber como esses dois sabem.

Yamaguchi pareceu ficar mais nervoso no instante em que Tsukishima se levantou. Hinata ficou mais sério do que de costume esperando pela resposta. O ruivo se aproximou mais do outros e cruzou os braços e, apesar de ser o mais baixo dentre todos ali — embora já estivesse bem próximo da altura de Yamaguchi —, sua posição passava uma aura um tanto imponente. Kageyama ficou impressionado por alguns segundos observando a postura do namorado.

Ele parecia tão… alpha.

Mas assim que Tsukishima respirou fundo em chateação sua atenção voltou para a questão com que lidavam no momento.

— Eu não quero que ela seja prejudicada. — Tsukishima disse.

— Ela quem? — Foi Hinata quem questionou.

— Minha mãe. Ela é a médica que atendeu o Suga no hospital na consulta dele.

Foi como se uma luz tivesse se acendido na cabeça de Hinata. Claro. Se lembrava da mãe falando que tinha conseguido um encaixe para Suga com a doutora Tsukishima. Na hora Hinata não prestou tanta atenção, mas agora fazia sentido. E, por conta de coisas que já tinha ouvido sua mãe falar em todos esses anos em que ela trabalhava no hospital, Hinata entendia porque o loiro estava preocupado. Era muito errado que os médicos dessem qualquer informação a respeito de seus pacientes para pessoas não autorizadas.

— Ela te contou? — Kageyama que perguntou dessa vez. Ele podia não ter a mesma noção que Hinata, de que uma situação desse tipo poderia até mesmo gerar um processo ao hospital e à médica, mas sabia que era errado que falassem da vida dos outros assim.

— Não exatamente. — Tsukishima respondeu. — Ela acabou comentando sem querer que tinha atendido colegas meus, que era um casal de alpha e ômega e que eles teriam um bebê. Eu não dei muita importância e achei que ela estivesse falando de pessoas que estudavam aqui e eu nem conhecesse, na verdade. Mas aí…

Yamaguchi interrompeu.

— Aí uns dez dias atrás eu cheguei mais cedo na sala do clube e vi o Daichi acariciando a barriga do Suga. Eles tentaram disfarçar mas eu achei estranho.

— E então eu comecei a reparar que o Suga vinha pro treino mas não praticava quase nada. Que toda vez que ele pegava na bola o Daichi brotava ao lado dele. E eles nunca tinham sido assim… Então acabei ligando os pontos. — Tsukishima completou, com uma expressão que demonstrava tédio. Mas o pé esquerdo batendo contra o piso do vestiário denunciava que não estava tão calmo assim. — Minha mãe não fez por mal. Ela não teve intenção de ser antiética.

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que nenhum dos quatro falasse qualquer coisa. Em algum momento todos pareceram concordar que deveriam sair dali, então pegaram suas coisas, trancaram o vestiário — Kageyama ficando responsável por entregar a chave a Daichi quando chegasse em casa — e saíram porta afora. Tobio não sabia bem o que pensar. Tinha achado muito errado que a mãe de Tsukishima tivesse sido tão descuidada em falar da intimidade dos outros. Mas percebia que não devia ter sido por mal. Até porque, a médica não tinha como saber que a gravidez seria mantida em segredo por algum tempo. Provavelmente ela achava que o filho saberia logo pelos amigos de qualquer maneira.

Pensou isso no breve percurso em que os quatro ainda caminhavam juntos, ainda na rua da escola. Sentiu a mão de Hinata na sua, com o aperto um pouco mais forte que de costume e olhou para o ruivo. Ele apontou com  cabeça para os outros dois e Kageyama pôde ver que Yamaguchi falava algo com o de óculos e passava a mão em seu braço, como se o acalmando — embora a expressão de Tsukishima não demonstrasse nenhuma inquietação.

Quando chegaram à esquina em que tomariam rumos separados, Kageyama sentiu Hinata lhe chamar a atenção novamente e fazer leve um sinal de concordância. Foi o moreno quem pigarreou e falou, antes que o outro ômega e o beta se afastassem:

— Hm. Vamos deixar como está.

— Oi? — Tsukishima perguntou.

— Vamos deixar como está. Eu tenho certeza que logo as coisas vão melhorar e o Daichi e o Suga vão contar pra todos então… até lá vocês continuam agindo como se não soubessem e bem, eles não precisam saber que sua mãe acabou contando sem querer.

Yamaguchi suspirou aliviado.

— Isso é… obrigado. Isso é muito bom.

Tsukishima parecia sem saber o que dizer. Então, como sempre, soltou um comentário sarcástico.

— Ora, se não temos um rei benevolente?!

— Kei. — Yamaguchi advertiu. Kageyama nunca tinha visto ninguém chamar o loiro pelo primeiro nome. Pra ser sincero, sequer lembrava qual era o primeiro nome dele. E o fato de Yamaguchi ter feito isso ali, naquela situação, o fez pensar que eles deviam mesmo ser muito íntimos.

Tsukishima suspirou e, sem olhar para o casal à sua frente e claramente à contragosto, disse:

— Ok. É… obrigado.

O clima ficou meio estranho por alguns segundos só até Hinata soltar a mão de Kageyama e bater as suas uma contra a outra e dizer, animadamente:

— Então é isso! Agora vocês podem, muito disfarçadamente é claro, ficar de olho no Suga também. E se virem ele fazendo alguma besteira contem pra gente!

Yamaguchi sorriu antes de responder:

— Ah, mas ele parece tão responsável.

— E é. Mas a personalidade dele é assustadora de vez em quando. E ele cisma de fazer coisas só pra provar que pode. Sério, ele pode ser terrível.

Kageyama e Tsukishima permaneceram em silêncio pelos minutos em que Yamaguchi conversaram. Ao se despedirem, acenaram um para o outro, as expressões mais amigáveis do dia. Talvez da semana. Não, provavelmente desde que haviam se conhecido. Voltando pra casa de mãos dadas com um Hinata tagarela Kageyama chegou à conclusão de que podia mesmo confiar nos outros dois. E que talvez não fosse tão ruim que mais alguém soubesse pelo menos um pouco do que os capitães do time estavam vivendo.

  
  
  


Chegaram ao gradeado alto e Yamaguchi já se preparava para se despedir quando Tsukishima sugeriu:

—Vamos ver um filme. Digo, se quiser. Puder.

—Hmm... Hoje é quinta e pela hora  minha avó deve estar no bingo, então acho que tudo bem. Mas preciso ir antes das oito.

—Ok.

Era engraçado que vivessem tão próximo apesar das realidades tão diferentes. Tecnicamente as casas ficavam no mesmo bairro dentro de Karasuno. Só que a família Tsukishima morava dentro de um condomínio fechado, com grades altas a seu redor e seguranças muito bem vestidos e pagos checando cada um que entrava e saía do local, enquanto Yamaguchi morava com a avó duas ruas à frente, num antigo complexo de prédios construído para servir de moradia para trabalhadores de uma empresa de tecidos há décadas já fechada. Kei e Tadashi haviam se conhecido ainda crianças pois a avó do moreno trabalhava na casa dos Tsukishima e, após a morte da mãe do menino, sem ter com quem deixá-lo, era obrigada a levar ele até os locais onde exercia sua função de cozinheira. Apesar de sempre terem tido uma vida pra lá de confortável, os Tsukishima não tinham intenção alguma de ser esnobes, assim, a amizade entre os dois meninos nasceu naturalmente e sem objeções e se fortaleceu ainda mais quando passaram a estudar juntos.

Tadashi sempre teve verdadeira adoração por Kei. Primeiro, no início de suas vidas, por ele ter coisas tão legais. Não era inveja. Tadashi realmente ficava admirado que Kei pudesse ter tantos brinquedos e estivesse disposto a compartilhá-los consigo. Depois, pela inteligência do loiro. Tão logo começaram a frequentar a escola Kei passou a ser elogiado pelos professores por sua facilidade de aprendizado e raciocínio rápido. Tadashi não se destacava muito. Em vários sentidos. No geral, achava isso bom. Pois  a experiência que teve de receber muita atenção, não foi do melhor tipo. A ligação entre os dois amigos ficou ainda mais próxima quando, já no meio do ensino fundamental, Kei defendeu o outro de um grupo de crianças que implicavam com seu jeito. Yamaguchi sempre fora um menino muito magro, de feições e gestos delicados, embora tivesse aprendido com o loiro a apreciar um humor um pouco ácido. Se dependesse apenas de Tadashi teria passado muito tempo ouvindo e aguentando as piadas de mau gosto calado. Mas Kei não permitiu isso.

Para Yamaguchi, Tsukishima era quase um herói.

Quando se aproximaram da adolescência e os assuntos sobre segundo gênero passaram a ser mais frequentes, ambos tinham praticamente certeza dos resultados de seus testes. Yamaguchi tinha tudo para ser ômega e Kei vinha de uma família com uma longa linhagem de homens alpha. O primeiro palpite se concretizou. Mas o teste de Tsukishima ter dado beta foi uma pequena surpresa. Claro que nada tão chocante quanto o caso de Kageyama, por exemplo, que ninguém imaginava ser ômega. Mas Kei era o primeiro homem da família que não era alpha em gerações. Ele dizia não se importar. Mas Tadashi ainda se lembrava da expressão abalada — pra quem soubesse ver —que ele fizera na cerimônia.

Mas a verdade é que não costumavam tocar muito no assunto. Até ficarem sabendo da gravidez de Suga — um lembrete um tanto assustador de como a vida pode mudar de uma hora pra outra. Entraram na casa e foram direto para cima, até o quarto do loiro. Yamaguchi foi o primeiro a notar a caixa sobre a cama.

— Outra  _ figure _ de dinossauro, Tsukki?

— É uma edição limitada e um cara estava precisando muito revender, cobrou muito menos do que vale. Não podia deixar a oportunidade passar.

— Sei. —Yamaguchi sorria. Não achava nada demais no hobby do amigo, mas também não perdia a oportunidade de provocar. Tinha aprendido isso com ele afinal.

Depois de trocarem de roupa, pegarem uns biscoitos na cozinha e jogarem algumas almofadas no chão para ficarem mais confortáveis, os dois começaram a procurar por algo para ver. Era sempre uma tortura encontrar algo que chamasse a atenção dos dois igualmente. Depois de alguns minutos escolheram uma comédia qualquer e mal tinha cinco minutos de filme, Tsukishima já tinha perdido o interesse e então iniciou a conversa.

— Você acha que podemos confiar neles?

— Hm? ——Yamaguchi respondeu, com a boca cheia de biscoito de queijo.

— O casal de reis bobocas. Acha mesmo que eles não vão dedurar minha mãe?

Yamaguchi engoliu, limpou a boca com as costas da mão e virou o tronco para encarar o outro.

— Eu confio sim. Eles são nossos amigos, não têm porque mentir.

— Eu não sou amigo deles.

— Companheiros, então.

— Tanto faz. Tomara mesmo que eles não falem nada.

— Eu realmente acho que não. Eles só estavam preocupados. Sabe como é, o Daichi e o Kageyama são família e o Suga  o Hinata meio que entram nisso também. Eles só não querem que descubram o segredo.

— Não sei pra que fazer segredo de algo assim. Não é algo que dê pra esconder.

— Eles devem ter seus motivos. Eu meio que acho estranho também. Talvez a gente possa perguntar pro Kageyama.

— Eu não vou perguntar nada praquele rei arrogante.

— Olha quem fala. ——Yamaguchi sabia que não era por mal e nem por sua condição, mas a verdade é que Kei tinha esse jeito superior com a maioria das pessoas e nem disfarçava. — Mas na verdade eu fiquei mais impressionado com o Hinata. O Kageyama parecia querer proteger o segredo do irmão, claro, mas foi o Hinata que ficou com toda aquela pose, você reparou?

Tsukishima apenas deu de ombros.

— Impossível não reparar, Tsukki! De uns meses pra cá ele tá todo diferente, tá crescendo, tá mais forte e hoje... uau. Ele emitiu uma aura. Se eu não soubesse que ele ainda não tem nem dezessete anos eu poderia jurar que já era a presença se manifestando. Eu fiquei até um pouco nervoso. Os genes alpha dele devem ser mesmo fortes, não acha?

Mais uma vez Tsukishima apenas deu de ombros e se remexeu, voltando a prestar atenção na tela. Yamaguchi não insistiu. Era Kei quem ditava o ritmo de suas conversas — ou ausência delas — mesmo. Estava tudo bem para si. Era sempre bom estar perto dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobre esse sistema de educação: completamente inventado da minha cabeça, rs. Eu to imaginando que os terceiranistas já meio que terminaram as disciplinas na escola, mas permanecem por mais alguns meses por questão do processo pra entrar na universidade e acabam decidindo ficar no clube também. E o período letivo acaba no meio do ano, antes das férias de verão.


	8. Tensões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy KageHina Day

Sua pele estava quente. Não, não era a sua, era a dele. Droga, a temperatura já estava ficando mais alta a cada dia de primavera que se passava, prometendo um dos verões mais quentes da história, e ainda tinha todo esse calor. Não que estivesse reclamando. Ah não. Em nenhum momento os sons que vergonhosamente insistiam em sair de sua boca eram de insatisfação. Estava quente como nunca, mas também bom como sempre.

Hinata se movia sobre o colo de Kageyama sem muito pudor. O ruivo sentia vergonha antes, mais ainda depois, mas durante esse tipo de situação, deixava as inibições um tanto de lado. Talvez os dois devessem ter mais cuidado, estavam na varanda da casa do moreno e conseguiam ouvir a voz de Daichi e de seu pai dentro da casa. Mas estavam entorpecidos demais pelas sensações que a fricção dos corpos causava para se importarem.

Ultimamente era sempre assim. Era só ficarem sozinhos por alguns minutos a mais e os beijos começavam a ficar mais longos, as mãos mais inquietas e, quando davam por si, já estavam um por cima do outro, se esfregando em busca de alívio. Não passavam muito disso, porém. E apenas duas vezes foram corajosos o suficiente para ir até o fim, os dois ficando extremamente constrangidos, vermelhos e com as cuecas pegajosas logo depois.

Mas era bom. Era cada vez melhor. Kageyama subiu os beijos do pescoço para a boca de Hinata novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que baixava a mão e apertava a coxa do namorado. Era um gesto de alerta. Kageyama sentia que estava perigosamente perto. Mas da última vez tinha sido ele a parar, a não conseguir suportar mais, e não queria dar esse gostinho para Hinata de novo.

Não era justo que  _ até nisso  _ ele tivesse mais resistência.

Hinata deixou mais um som rouco sair de sua garganta no meio do beijo e puxou os cabelos da parte de trás da cabeça do namorado com força. Tobio até pensou em reclamar. Mas não tinha motivo, já que tinha sido tão gostoso sentir o puxão. O beijo se preencheu de mordidas e os apertos ficaram mais fortes e Kageyama tinha certeza que a qualquer minuto, não, a qualquer segundo ia…

Então, de supetão, Hinata encerrou o beijo, espalmou as mãos no peito de Tobio separando os troncos e ficou completamente parado. Olhou para a porta da cozinha e no instante seguinte estava fora do colo do moreno, sentado a seu lado no banco e tentando controlar a respiração.

Kageyama ficou sem entender o que tinha acontecido por três segundos inteiros, até ouvir a porta da cozinha ser aberta e a voz de seu padrasto se fazer presente na varanda.

— Meninos, nós vamos pedir comida, vocês querem escolher?

Hinata tinha as pernas dobradas e o rosto apoiado nos joelhos e Tobio tratou de cruzar as pernas o mais disfarçadamente que pôde antes de responder:

— Ah, claro, já vamos, só...

— Só deixa avisar aos meus pais que vou comer aqui —foi Hinata quem completou.

— Pode ligar daqui. — o senhor Sawamura ofereceu.

— Ah, tudo bem, eu vou mandar um áudio pelo celular mesmo.

O homem então voltou a entrar na casa e um momento depois Hinata gargalhava, quase sem fôlego.

— Essa passou perto. — o ruivo falou, claramente pouco abalado pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Kageyama, por outro lado, estava de olhos arregalados. Não apenas por quase terem sido pegos em uma situação constrangedora, mas porque Hinata tinha praticamente pressentido a aproximação do seu padrasto.

— Como você...? Você saiu logo antes...

— Hã? Eu ouvi ele vindo. Você não?

Kageyama apenas negou com a cabeça. Naquele momento não ouviu absolutamente nada além do próprio batimento cardíaco acelerado e das respirações um tanto descompassadas de ambos.

— Eu escuto melhor que você, então, SurdoYama.

— Eu estava distraído, idiota!

— Eu também! — a pequena discussão já ocorria em voz baixa, mas Shouyou literalmente sussurrou ao continuar. — muito bem distraído. Ah, Tobio, eu estava  _ tão perto _ .

Hinata ficou quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, envergonhado por suas próprias palavras, mas ainda assim sustentou o olhar. Se Tobio não tivesse sentido seu próprio rosto esquentar de novo, dessa vez de vergonha, poderia até rir de como o mais velho era ao mesmo tempo tímido e atrevido. Ou poderia se enfurecer em como ele parecia sempre o estar desafiando, o testando. E o pior era que, mesmo que não quisesse, na maior parte das vezes era Kageyama quem cedia. Foi assim nessa também e o moreno e se levantou em um pulo, quebrando a tensão.

— Cala a boca! Vamos logo, eles já estão esperando.

— Hmm, acho melhor esperar mais um pouquinho. — Hinata disse olhando para a parte inferior do corpo do namorado.

Tobio então percebeu que sua excitação ainda estava perfeitamente visível sob o shorts que usava e bufou, ignorando veementemente o olhar divertido de Hinata quando se sentou de novo.

— Fica quieto aí, então. —Tobio exigiu.

— Por que? -—Hinata perguntou, embora seu sorriso indicasse que ele sabia muito bem a resposta.

Kageyama apenas o deu um soco leve no braço e se afastou um pouco mais. Estava cada dia mais perigoso estar tão perto de Hinata Shouyou. Ainda mais agora que ele estava ficando mais…

Shouyou estava “mais” muitas coisas. Mais alto, mas isso Tobio já estava cansado de saber. Mais forte, com os ombros mais largos, os braços mais massivos, as pernas mais torneadas. Mais adulto, com a voz cada mais grave e as linhas de seu rosto perdendo os resquícios da suavidade infantil. Mais resistente, tendo não só mais força para as atividades que realizava como também muito mais fôlego e energia — o que era assustador em muitos momentos. Mais confiante, certamente notando e apreciando todas essas mudanças.

E Tobio se sentia frustrado. Não que não apreciasse também a maneira como o namorado se desenvolvia, seria uma mentira deslavada se dissesse isso. Mas era inevitável se comparar. Kageyama percebia mudanças em si também. Mesmo sendo mais novo, estando mais longe do amadurecimento total de seu corpo e, em especial, de seu segundo gênero, já podia notar que não tinha tanta energia quanto outros. Por mais que quisesse continuar, chegava um momento em que já não aguentava mais. Certo dia se assustou com essa constatação ao ponto de pesquisar se seria possível que já estivesse próximo de um cio, mesmo sendo tão cedo. Viu que não era impossível, mas muito pouco provável e que provavelmente o que estava acontecendo era fruto das variações hormonais de seu corpo desenvolvendo as características ômega.

Esse era o principal ponto que Kageyama havia notado, mas não o único. Além de já ter notado um ritmo de crescimento menor, percebia um detalhe um pouco estranho. Kageyama se sentia mais… bonito. Não que fosse de reparar e nem que realmente se sentisse confiante com sua aparência, mas percebia que estava sendo mais olhado. E que seu rosto também começava a perder os traços infantis aos poucos. Mas, ao contrário do de Hinata, que ficava cada vez mais firme e anguloso, o de Tobio parecia mais suave em alguns pontos.

Achava estranho, mas sabia que era comum. Ômegas não eram comparados às flores na tradição e mitologia que envolviam suas condições e o festival de que participavam apenas por sua aparente fragilidade. Também o eram por sua beleza. Beleza essa que, segundo se dizia, era biologicamente programada para que os ômegas fossem atrativos para os alphas. Tobio não sabia bem como lidar com isso. Nunca tinha pensado em ser alguém admirado por algo como a beleza.

E não lhe parecia certo. Os traços estavam ficando mais suaves justamente porque era essa a característica mais admirada na beleza dos ômegas: sua delicadeza. E Kageyama Tobio se descreveria como um monte de coisas, mas delicado não seria uma delas. Pra começar, era mais alto do que seria comum para um ômega. Céus, era maior do que grande parte dos betas e até maior que alguns alphas — o que estava ao seu lado era prova disso. Também era mais forte. Embora já tivesse percebido que não teria o mesmo corpo troncudo que alphas possuem, não era tão esguio quanto outros ômegas como Yamaguchi, por exemplo. Não se movia suavemente. Não tinha a voz melodiosa. Não possuía, nem de longe, uma personalidade suave e cativante.

Era como se seu corpo tivesse começado a se desenvolver numa direção e depois tivesse mudado de ideia. Seria isso possível? Tobio não sabia, mas achava que não.

De qualquer forma, se sentia no meio do caminho. Não era alpha como por muito tempo acreditou que seria. Não era beta como seria mais comum. Mas também não era muito ômega, se parasse para analisar esses detalhes.

Infelizmente, isso dava a Tobio uma sensação que não lhe era nem um pouco estranha: a de não pertencimento. Seu jeito de ser o tinha afastado da maior parte das pessoas por grande parte de sua vida e só quando chegou a Karasuno é que Tobio havia começado a se relacionar melhor com quem não era de sua família. E, quando finalmente sentia que estava se encaixando em algum lugar, vinha o segundo gênero lhe tirar dos eixos.

Kageyama só percebeu que tinha ficado tempo demais pensando sobre isso quando Hinata lhe deu um cutucão dolorido na coxa.

— Mas você ‘tá surdo mesmo, hein?! Dormiu de olho aberto? O senhor Sawamura já chamou de novo, anda logo, idiota.

Kageyama nem se deu ao trabalho de revidar as provocações, apenas seguiu o namorado casa adentro.

Os quatro rapazes escolheram o que comer rapidamente. Em seguida, Kageyama e Hinata se distraíram com alguns vídeos sobre vôlei e só quando o tom de voz do Sawamura mais novo se tornou um pouco mais alto é que prestaram atenção no que os outros dois conversavam.

— Eu já disse que que você tem que respeitar, meu filho.

— Mas não é justo! E nem faz sentido!

— Mas é a decisão do pai dele. E Koushi ainda não é maior de idade, já foi um caso à parte a gente ter conseguido fazer a primeira consulta sem o responsável dele.

Kageyama suspirou. Nas últimas semanas todo dia o clima pesava por conta do assunto gravidez e o moreno já estava ficando cansado disso tudo. Não que não se sensibilizasse pela situação pela qual seu irmão postiço e o namorado estavam passando, muito pelo contrário. Era justamente por se importar demais que não aguentava mais ver Daichi assim. Tobio compreendeu sobre o que falavam dessa vez. A questão era que Suga iria fazer uma ultrassonografia na próxima semana, para avaliar o desenvolvimento do bebê e, pelo que Kageyama havia entendido, o pai do platinado tinha proibido Daichi de ir junto. Kageyama não só compreendia como apoiava a indignação dele. Lhe parecia mesmo que o senhor Sugawara estava exagerando. Porém, dessa vez, não entrou na conversa, que aos poucos parecia virar uma discussão.

— Pelo amor, faltam só duas semanas pra ele fazer dezoito, que diferença faz?

— É pouco tempo, mas ainda falta e, infelizmente, faz toda a diferença.

— Mas é meu filho! E  _ meu ômega! _

O silêncio pesou por alguns segundos após a fala de Daichi. Foi quebrado pelo pai dele:

— Daichi, Koushi não é  _ seu  _ ômega. — O Sawamura mais velho usou um tom de alerta.

— Ainda. — o outro não recuou.

Todos puderam sentir a atmosfera ficar ainda mais densa. Mesmo ainda não tendo tanta sensibilidade a isso, tanto Hinata quanto Kageyama puderam sentir a presença de Daichi, logo seguida da de seu pai, se manifestando. Quando falou novamente, a voz do pai de Daichi estava mais forte, com nuances de comando alpha.

— Sawamura Daichi, eu espero ter que dizer isto apenas uma vez: não cometa uma irresponsabilidade ainda maior do que ter engravidado seu namorado nessa altura da vida de vocês. Não é hora para ações impensadas e permanentes.

Kageyama quase se encolheu, ainda que a reprimenda não fosse para si. Daichi, por outro lado, vacilou por apenas um instante antes de responder, sua voz também mais grave que o normal:

— Não farei nada impensado, pode ter certeza.

A resposta não era nem um pouco tranquilizadora e Hinata chegou a se remexer na cadeira em que estava, preocupado com a clara disputa que ocorria ali. O ruivo sabia que as coisas não estavam fáceis para o casal de amigos, mas não esperava ver uma discussão tão séria entre Daichi e seu pai. Os dois mais velhos se encaravam enquanto o casal mais novo observava apreensivo, sem saber se deveriam intervir ou como poderiam fazê-lo.

Por sorte, no instante seguinte, a campainha soou pela casa, indicando que a comida havia chegado. Surpreendentemente, foi o Sawamura mais velho quem recuou primeiro, indo atender a porta.

A refeição foi feita sob um clima ainda muito tenso e os olhares trocados, bem como as presenças não totalmente contidas, indicavam que aquilo ainda não tinha chegado a seu fim. Kageyama sabia que pai e filho jamais chegariam a uma luta corporal, até porque estavam do mesmo lado na questão, mas mesmo assim se sentia nervoso. Queria que sua mãe estivesse ali, ela saberia acalmá-los não só por ser ômega, mas também porque era uma conciliadora nata. Mas a mulher tinha ido ajudar uma prima que tinha acabado de ter um filho, e estava fora da cidade pela semana.

Enquanto os quatro limparam as louças que haviam sujado, Hinata se esforçava por manter uma conversa amena e Kageyama seguia a deixa do namorado. Sua tática parecia ter funcionado até o momento em que os quatro se sentaram em silêncio na sala. Após alguns minutos em que a tensão parecia voltar com força ao local, Shouyou se levantou e anunciou que precisava ir embora. Kageyama foi levar o ruivo na porta e ambos ainda estavam se despedindo quando o pai de Daichi se aproximou:

— Hinata, com licença. Talvez seja muito abuso pedir algo assim, mas será que você poderia pedir a seus pais para que o Tobio fique na sua casa por essa noite e talvez amanhã também? Isso, é claro, se você concordar. — Completou olhando para o enteado.

O casal arregalou os olhos. Foi Tobio quem falou:

— Isso é uma boa ideia? Vocês parecem nervosos e…

— É sim, fique tranquilo. Eu já estou mais calmo e vou acalmar o seu irmão também, mas preciso ter uma conversa longa com ele. E a sós. Por favor, não me entenda mal, mas isso é realmente algo entre pai e filho. Não que você não seja como um filho pra mim, porque é, justamente por isso prefiro te preservar.

Tobio ficou um pouco confuso. Parte de si estava receosa em deixar os dois alphas sozinhos num clima tão pesado; outra estava aliviada, pois realmente a tensão estava lhe deixando nervoso. Não queria acreditar que já era alguma influência negativa por ser ômega, era muito cedo para isso, mas não podia negar que a disputa entre os dois alphas o tinha deixado inquieto. O olhar de seu padrasto era quase de súplica e mesmo sem ter certeza de que era mesmo o mais prudente a se fazer, Tobio se viu concordando. Hinata, então, ligou para casa e falou com a mãe, em seguida passando o telefone para o senhor Sawamura para que ele mesmo explicasse brevemente a situação, e quando foram autorizados os dois mais novos foram até o quarto de Kageyama buscar o que seria necessário levar.

Daichi não estava mais na sala quando passaram, então imaginaram que ele devia ter ido para o próprio quarto e acharam melhor não incomodar. Ao que parecia, ele teria uma noite longa conversando com o pai. Se despediram apenas do senhor Sawamura e foram caminhando de mãos dadas, a bicicleta de Hinata ao lado, permanecendo em silêncio quase o caminho inteiro.

Quando chegaram à casa do ruivo, foram recebidos por uma Natsu animada, dizendo que fariam uma festa do pijama, e uma senhora Hinata de sorriso acolhedor para eles, mas ralhando com a menina a mandando ir dormir. Só então Tobio percebeu que se sentia um bocado aliviado por poder estar ali. Esperava que pai e filho conseguissem se resolver com calma e que o clima estivesse melhor quando voltasse para casa. A situação já era complicada o suficiente, não precisava ficar ainda mais. E Kageyama começava a achar que talvez fosse melhor mesmo que eles estivessem sozinhos para tal.

O alívio, porém, durou apenas alguns minutos, até o momento em que entraram no pequeno quarto bagunçado, cheio de pôsteres de vôlei nas paredes, que era de Shouyou. Kageyama encarou o colchonete ao lado da cama baixa e então o rosto do namorado e se deu conta: dormiriam praticamente juntos. Coisa que não acontecia desde a noite da tempestade, meses antes. Noite em que tinham começado o namoro que tinham agora. Namoro esse que vinha evoluindo a passos largos nos últimos tempos.

De repente, Kageyama viu o seu nervosismo pela situação em sua casa ser substituído por outro.

Intimamente, era obrigado a admitir: esse nervosismo era bem melhor. Pois se tratava, na verdade, de uma espécie de expectativa.


End file.
